Good Things Come in Small Packages
by MewStar0013
Summary: Dedicated to Jollyolly! They thought this mission would be simple. Retrieve the child, bring them back to Meifu, and get a cinnamon bun for a job well done. But things take a turn for the freaky for Tsuzuki when Muraki shows up and the child seems to know him. They seem to be connected to the both of them. Just who is this child? MurakixTsuzuki. Rated T, Will be M, soon. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Good Things Come in Small Packages**_

_**After FINALLY watching the Anime part of **_**Yami No Matsuei **_**, I get to show my love of it by writing a small story 'bout my favorite couple, Tsuzuki and Muraki!**_** :D **_**Seriously, the pairing is just so twisted, forbidden, complicated, sexy, cute, all of these and more, I just had to make this fic, if not anything, and not let the idea of it nag at the back of my head. This idea popped up for these reasons, and two more.**_

_**1) I was inspired by one of the most amazing author's I've seen ever! **_**Jollyolly**_**! This first chapter is dedicated them( Dunno if you're a boy or girl, buddy, sorry! Forgive me!)! **_

_**2) I've actually DID have this idea going through my head for some time. I wasn't sure whether to write it or not, but I decided to anyway, since I think no one's done this before.**_

_**For all of you, here's the long summary!**_

* * *

_**Summary: The mission was simple. Retrieve the child, bring he or she back to Meifu, and get a cinnamon bun for a job well done. But things take a turn for the freaky for Tsuzuki when Muraki shows up and the child seems to know him. The child gets along with everyone, even Tsuzuki's Shikigami. Just who is this odd child? How do they know not only Muraki, but everyone and Meifu as well! And what is it about this child that turns Muraki and Tsuzuki from enemies to lovers? Will eventually turn M-rated. . . Heh-heh :D **_

_**Dedication: Thanks so much for the awesome-ness that is **_**Jollyolly**_**! You are a Yaoi God!**_

_**Disclaimer: I hold no rights over anything, only the child.**_

* * *

_**~Chapter One: Things Taking a Turn for the Freaky!~**_

"I'm. . . Scared. . ."

A small body trembled, the person barely able to reach five feet as they stepped out of the shadows. Dark eyes blinked tiredly, taking in the new surroundings and letting out a distressed sound.

"Papa. . . ? Daddy. . .?" In a shaken voice, the person took a step forward, gasping when a large golden retriever sniffed at them, before being tugged at its leash, and led away by the owner. Holding their hands to their chest, the person tried again.

"Papa!? . . . Daddy! Where are you! I-I'm alone, a-and scared!"

None of the those who passed by took notice of the small person, as if they didn't exist. A sniffle escaped the person's throat, a sob following after.

"Please! Someone help me find my papa and daddy! They said I can never go off alone, and they're really worried by now, I bet! Please, someone help me!" Still no one looked. The person watched their eyes, sensing the pity in their normal colored eyes. They could tell that the person was there. They just choose to ignore them. The display was too sad and pathetic for them, most likely. Another sob escaped the person's lips, barely visible and oddly-colored eyes leaking with tears.

"I'm all alone. . . A-And scared. . . A-and. . . Hungry." A rumbled sounded off from their stomach, and the person's nose gave a twitch, something sweet and smothered in chocolate sauce wafting into their nostrils.

"Cake. . ."

* * *

"Huh? A child?"

Meifu was gathered with its usual people. There was the always attentive and intelligent Tatsumi, brown hair combed back and blue eyes hidden behind thin glasses, sitting next to his long -time friend, the strawberry-blonde, orange-hazel eyed Watari, also wearing glasses. Sitting across from them was the green-eyed, honey-brown-brunette emotion-seer, Hisoka Kurosaki. All eyes were directed to their chief, grey-haired with his face set in a serious fashion.

"Yes," Sighing, he pulled at the few documents that laid in front of him, "From what was gathered so far, a child has been said to been pursued by a number of demons. We haven't gotten any information yet, but we still can't let this go unsolved. Kurosaki," He turned to the youngest man in the room, "You can sense it, can't you? The child's emotions, even from this distance."

Hesitantly, with a bitten lip, Hisoka nodded, "Yeah. It's weird, since I've never been able to sense them from distances this long. But I can still feel a child's emotions. They are sad. . . Lonely. . . Afraid, and. . ." Hisoka's face twisted with concentration, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to pick up more," And. . . Optimistic?"

The three looked at Hisoka with confusion, the latter looking just as confused as they did, before Tatsumi spoke up.

"Chief, though this is an odd ability we've just discovered, I'd like to know if there is anything we know of the child? What they look like, or a name of some sort?" He asked.

"If we did, I'd give it to you. But all we know is that the child is somewhere in Nagasaki. Enma-Daioh and the Hakushaku want us to investigate this matter ASAP. Kurosaki, I want you and Tsuzuki to find the child," He suddenly stopped, eyebrow raised, "Speaking of which, where'd that pup go?"

"Last time I saw him, he went on his break," Answered Watari kindly, "Probably went to that cake café he was going on about yesterday. Said he had to get the last, three-layer chocolate cake."

Both Tatsumi and Hisoka inwardly groaned while the chief slapped his forehead.

"Oh, for crying out. . . I bet he's out there right now, making a fool out of himself."

* * *

"Yes! Alright, I got one! Yahoo~!"

Everyone either stared or steered away from the jumping brunette with amethyst-colored eyes as he held a white box to his chest with glee, a childish-smile on his face as he held his possession like a trophy.

"I can't believe it, too! It was the last one and I managed to get it! Today's just my day!" Giving one last fist pump, Tsuzuki dashed his way to a nearby park, his signature black coat flapping behind him. Slowing down to a fast-walk, the agent of Meifu took a seat by a sculpted fountain's edge, taking in the scenery that was bestowed to him on this great day in Nagasaki. Children were off, playing with one another or with their families. Teenagers in love were enjoy their dates in the sun. And even playful and domesticated pets were with their families, playing with toys or just having a good chase around the green grass and tall trees.

"This is nice," Said Tsuzuki to himself with a smile. Eyes glittering, he looked to the cake box in his lap and he unwrapped the white box, giggling excitedly as the flaps opened and a brown and red icing-covered cake was shown. Tsuzuki smiled and took a sniff, sighing with pleasure at the chocolate dessert, "Alright! Thanks for the amazing food!" he cheered, ready to dig in.

"Um. . . Can. . . Can I have a bite, Mister?" Shiny and purple eyes snapped up to meet those of the same color, and Tsuzuki now stared at the six-year-old girl that was looking up at him with hope.

She was so small and tiny, clothed in a white blouse laced with blue and purple butterfly designs and red cardigan slipped over her shoulders, a blue skirt reaching her knees with black and shiny Mary Janes. Her silvery and curled locks ran to her shoulder blades like a waterfall, two interesting barrettes pinned by the temples of her head. On one side was a diamond-studded barrette in the shape of a lamb, the other made of amethyst gems, in the shape of a musical note. As gaudy as they sound, they complimented her heart-shaped face perfectly, light-caramel skin with rosy cheeks and a cherubic smile. Her eyes held a deep color of purple, said eyes looking from Tsuzuki, to the cake.

'_She's so cute. . . Ah, what the Hell?' _Smiling gently, the brunette took the plastic knife and fork that came with box and he sliced a piece for her, tearing one of the paper flaps to use as a plate, "Sure, why not?"

Smiling brightly, the little girl scrambled up on the edge and sat right next to him, sighing happily as she was given her piece.

"Wow! Thanks, Mister!" She clapped her hands together, eyes closed with her cheerfully smile, "Thanks for the amazing food!"

"Hey, that's my line," With the both of them laughing, the two of them began eating their moist and chocolate-filled food, both of their cheeks tingling with pink pigment from the sweetness that was the cake. Wiping a few crumbs from the corner of his mouth, Tsuzuki looked at the little girl, "Oh, I didn't even hear your name."

The girl suddenly looked quiet, her eyes directly on her slice as she shrunk her shoulders a bit, "D-Daddy says I can't tell strangers that." she mumbled.

"Huh, you're a smart girl for listening to your daddy. But, we're friends now, right? We shared cake, and best friends always share. And if you like, I'll tell you my name first," He held out his hand to her, "I'm Asato Tsuzuki. Nice to meet you, Miss."

Giggling, the girl shook his hand, "My name's not 'Miss'! I'm Amiko! But everyone calls me Ami." She said sweetly, eyes shinning brightly.

"What a nice name," Smiling back at her, Tsuzuki looked around for a bit. Hoping to see if anyone was looking for her. Realizing that only he and Ami were in the area, with the exception of a few people, he looked back at the little girl, "Say, where's your parents anyway, Ami-chan?"

Ami was silent, her head hung and her shoulders shaking. Before Tsuzuki new it, the child was bursting in tears, wails racking her small frame.

"A-Ami-chan?"

"I-I d-dunno!" Wailing, the silver-haired girl sobbed with tears trailing down her cheeks," I-I-I was only taking a-a nap! D-Daddy said he-he'd back be soon! P-Papa was working in his room, t-too! But, when- when I woke up, I-I was all al-alone!"

Biting his lip, Tsuzuki gathered Ami in his arms, trying to calm her down by patting her back and allowing her to cry on his shoulder. After a few seconds, she calmed down, and simply laid her head on his wet shoulder. She gave a sniff, then a small mew.

"You smell like Daddy. . . Like sweets. . ." Laughing lightly at her comment, Tsuzuki picked her up, holding her as he gently rocked her.

"Why, thank you, Ami-chan." Hushing his titters as Ami fell asleep, he threw away what was that of the cake box and he walked around the park, asking people if they knew anyone who lost a child. After collective hours of searching, Tsuzuki sighed as he took a seat by Nagasaki's church, the sun almost setting with the birds giving the last of their songs. Making sure Ami was comfortable, he looked at her, fondly smiling as the golden light reflected off her skin and hair, making her glow.

'_She's like a little angel. I hope I can find her fathers soon.' _Blinking, he watched as Ami awoke again, her deep and hypnotic eyes looking at him, as if seeing his soul.

"I miss papa and daddy. Do you think they're worried about me?" she asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sure they are, Ami-chan. No worries, we'll find them." Assured the demon-blooded man, stroking Ami's feathery hair. Ami nodded, her small hands innocently playing with the lapel's of his jacket.

"I hope so. Papa said he would never forgive himself if he lost me or daddy." She whispered.

"Your papa really loves you two, ne?" Asked Tsuzuki.

"Yeah!" Sitting up on his lap, Ami smiled cheerfully, "Even though papa gets tied up in work, he always comes home to spend time with me and daddy! He stays at home on weekends, holidays, and my birthday, too! He tells awesome stories to me, every night, before I go to bed! And daddy's the coolest, too! He knows how to cook all these tasty foods and sweets, and he taught me cook, dance, and garden, too! And we spend lots of time together! With just us, and my uncles, aunts, and godparents!" She said, her own world spinning forth like a story from a fairy-tale.

Petting her locks, Tsuzuki smiled and chuckled, "Sounds like you have a good life, Ami-chan. Now," Picking her up, the brown-haired man looked around once-more, "If only we knew where your parents are."

'_I just hope they didn't abandon her. I mean, why would they? She's so young.' _Holding her close, Tsuzuki hoped his paranoia was just that. Paranoia. _'And if that is the case, I guess I can just take care of her for a bit. But then there's the missions and making sure I can give her a simple life-style. Oh, I shouldn't be worrying about these just yet. I first gotta see if I can find her fathers first.'_

He felt tiny hands grab his shoulders, and he looked at the purple-eyed child with a teasing look.

"What's wrong? Want a piggyback ride, Ami-chan?" He asked jokingly.

"Something. . . Something scary is coming. . ." Whimpering, she held herself closer to the brunette, her eyes filling with tears again, "It's gonna come and eat us!"

"What?" Suddenly hearing a light buzzing sound, Tsuzuki looked up, surprised to see a familiar white bird dressed in colorful clothing, looking frighten.

"Gushoshin? What's wrong?" Tsuzuki was baffled, if anything. The record keeper would usually know how to be hidden whenever Tsuzuki was near humans. Ami could only stare at the bird, something crossed along her features.

"No time for that now! Tsuzuki, we have a powerful demon on our hands! It's hunting and destroying anything it sees!" shrieked Gushoshin, flapping about with panic.

"Hunting? Hunting what?" At that last second, a sudden tremor shook the ground, and the three of them were flung in different directions. Sitting upright, Tsuzuki looked one way, then the other. True to the omen-seeing bird's words, a carnivores and hideous-looking, hybrid-like demon was before him, pawing its clawed forepaw in the dirt.

"_Child. . . Where is child?" _It growled, its ferocious red eyes darting in all directions. First to Gushoshin. Then Tsuzuki. And finally to Ami. Its eyes dilated, zoning in on her, licking its large choppers, _"There you are. . . Come to me, child."_

"H-Help!" Yelped Ami, frozen on the spot. With a crazed howl, the beast took charging speed at the girl, large lips ready to swallow her.

"Ami-chan!" Forgetting all that was around him, Tsuzuki took a sprinting leap, summoning all speed he had in his nimble legs to try and get to the girl first. His eyes only managed to widen as the demon was only a foot away.

"AMI!"

"Kōri ga shōkan: Sen burizādo 'o."

As calmly as the chan was spoken, the demon was suddenly froze in mid-leap, eyes wide yet still locked on Ami's shaking form. There was the cracking sound, like shattering glass, and the demon was suddenly turned into a million shards. Tsuzuki let out a gasp, eyes following what was left of the beast. He knew that deep and seductive tone. With his eyes still wide, he looked to see the very man who made his blood boil, mismatched eyes of glassy colors looking at Tsuzuki with mirth.

"Muraki!"

"Yes. Thank you for stating the obvious, Tsuzuki-san." With his silver-blonde hair ruffling with the fair wind, the well-known doctor sauntered over, dressed in his usual, grey-white coat with a smirk on his pale features, "I saw that you had trouble controlling that demon. I figured that it was my cue to come and save you."

"Cut the crap! You were the one that brought it to this world, didn't you!?" With a snarl in his voice, Tsuzuki wanted to go up and up-right tell off Muraki. But he knew that he had to make sure Ami was OK. He looked over to her, but he was surprised to see her standing on her own two feet, her large eyes intently looking at Muraki.

"Ami-chan, are you alright?" He asked. Ami didn't answer him. Surprising the three older beings, the little girl took slow and attentive steps to the silver-haired man.

"Ami-chan, stay away from him! Ami-chan!" Yet Tsuzuki's plea feel to deaf ears, the silver-haired child walking over to the doctor until she was a few feet away from him. Muraki, though looking uninterested, stared at the child. Ami tilted her head once, eyes scrunching the slightest before she let out a tiny gasp.

". . .pa"

"Ami-chan?" Tsuzuki, baffled, took one step, but he could only let his mouth go agape as Ami ran at full speed, jumping and flinging her arms around Muraki's legs. Caught off guard, Muraki fell over to his back, his glasses flying off from the impact.

"P-PAPA!" Sobbed Ami, crawling on top of Muraki and clinging to his chest, sobbing into the soft material of his shirt. Muraki sat where he was, looking at the child with his own bewilder look. Both he and Tsuzuki could look like a match set. For the first time in his life, Muraki could only squawk one word.

"Papa?"

_**To be continued!**_

* * *

_**That's what we got so far! Let me know how you guys feel about this! Your reviews will tell me to keep going! Please read and review, and I'll get back to all of you!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This fic's got reviews! :D And much more than I expected! XD Everyone, thank you for your support! It does me good to know that this is pulling through! Alright, lets see what's going on with "Papa Muraki"! XD Hee-hee! Lets get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: I hold no rights over this anime/manga. If I did, oh boy . That's all that needs to be said. *Nods***_

* * *

_**~Chapter Two: Reunion at Meifu~**_

"_So you're saying that this child you found could be then one we're looking for?"_

Tsuzuki nodded as he held his cell phone to his ear, after telling Hisoka everything he saw when he got the chance to call his partner. He was glad that the park was almost empty, only a few people walking near and barely noticing Gushoshin, who was sitting so still in the brunette's free arm that he looked like a life-like, stuffed animal.

"Yeah. That demon that came over was trying to get her and everything. Should I bring her over?" he asked. There was a small pause before Hisoka came back.

"_The Chief said it was alright. He also says that Muraki should be brought in for questioning. He wants you to tell him that no harm would be bought to him and he will be released after the interrogation. But," _Hisoka sighed, and Tsuzuki could tell that the young man was running his fingers through his hair in frustration, _"I still don't trust him. He might have saved her, but I still can't forgive him for all he's done."_

"I know, me too," Tsuzuki leaned against a statue, biting his lip and gripping a few strands of his own hair, "But he did manage to take out the demon before it got to Ami-chan. And besides, we only need him this one time, and he'll be out of our lives from then, and for a while."

"_I still don't know. You said the child- Ami, was it?- You said that she called Muraki as one of her fathers. She might have gotten attached to him in some way to believe that. Maybe he found a way to control her." _Suggested Hisoka. Tsuzuki shook his head, even though he knew that Hisoka couldn't see him doing so.

"I don't know about that. It would pretty useless to him, since she would have died from it because of how young she is. And she really did acted as if she knew and remembered him," Tsuzuki had wrapped this around his brain a thousand times, yet no sense came of it. How could such a sweet child like Ami no a monster of a man like Muraki? "Listen, I'll try to bring them over tomorrow. It's pretty late right now and I bet Ami-chan is exhausted after all that's happened. I'll keep her with me for the night and I'll see if I can bring both her and Muraki tomorrow." He said.

"_Alright, Send Gushoshin back here with his findings and look after Ami. And Tsuzuki. . . Be careful around Muraki. You know what he's capable of." _Hisoka said this seriously and Tsuzuki could tell that the younger male was talking about the incident that happened while they were in this area.

"I know. Goodnight." Closing his phone, the guardian sent the omen-sensing bird back to the world of the Descendants of Darkness and he looked around, watching as the park's street lamps glowed alit with moths dancing brokenly around the glassed lights.

"I should get Ami-chan. . . Muraki, you better not be pulling anything funny." He said to himself as he walked along one of the grassy paths, to the location where he had left the two people in question. He was still pondering if it was safe to leave the little girl with the silver-haired doctor she called her 'papa.' That made Tsuzuki want to laugh. Never in his life did he expect the man who caused so much trouble to be called such a loving name by an innocent child. It sounded so observed.

His worries over Ami cooled down as he spotted her flowing and silver hair, the happy child sliding down the slide of the playground of the park. She was laughing with excitement as she got down to the soft sand covered ground, spreading her arms like a bird's and zipping her little body over to the monkey bars, blowing a raspberry and imitating a plane. He looked a little farther and spotted Muraki sitting on one of the benches, his face expressionless as he watched Ami play.

Rather cautiously, Tsuzuki walked over to him, not knowing what kind of trap Muraki could have planned. He stopped half a foot away, remaining frozen until the doctor looked at him.

"Ah, you've returned, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki held back a chuckle as Tsuzuki blushed when he purred out his name, turning that innocent "Z" into a seducing slur, "Why are you standing so far from me? Come closer and sit, I have nothing up my sleeve."

'_Like I'll believe that,' _Tsuzuki though sarcastically, "I prefer to stand, thanks. Anyway, I want you to come with Ami and me to Meifu for an interrogation tomorrow. You will be released afterward and go back to whatever you were doing before all this had happened." He stated. Muraki leaned back, crossing one of his legs over his thigh and crossing his arms, arching a silver brow.

"But how do I know you "guardians" won't execute me? You do, after all, have the advantage, since the area is familiar to you." He drawled, picking off a piece of imaginary flint off his shoulder.

"I promise we won't do anything. I. . ." The purple-eyed man sighed in frustration, muttering out words he'd never thought he'd say to this man, "I give you my word."

The silver-eyed man gave a smirk of amusement, enjoying how Tsuzuki's emotions were turned with not even the rise of his own finger. Nodding once, Muraki sat up.

"Very well. From you, I shall believe it, dear Tsuzuki-san," He tilted his head one way, his ruby studs glittering, "If you keep your promise, Tsuzuki-san, then I will swear to not use anything of Meifu. Location information, or otherwise." He promise. Slacking his shoulders, that calmed Tsuzuki more.

"Alright. Anyway, its late. I'm going to take Ami chan home with me," The brunette turned over and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Ami-chan! We're leaving now!"

In a matter of a few seconds, Ami came bounding over to them, the arms of her cardigan tied around her waist and hair a little messy, red cheeks puffy from all her running around and a large smile on her face.

"OK! Come on, Papa! Lets go home!" She grabbed Muraki's hand, tugging on it.

"I don't believe that's possible, Amiko-san." Stated Muraki, looking at the child seriously. Ami giggled, as if this was a game.

"You're silly, papa! Now c'mon! Lets go home! Daddy will be worried sick!" She continued to pull, even though Muraki wasn't budging. Kneeling, Tsuzuki placed his hands on the child's shoulders.

"Ami-chan, I think you're mistaken. Muraki is not your father." He said gently.

"He is so! I know my own papa!" Pulling away, Ami gave a stern look, "Only _my _papa has hair like mine and has a fake eye! Only _my _papa wears that kind of coat! And only _my _papa knows how to use magic!" She yelled, looking angry with her eyebrows frowning.

'_Magic?' _Connections were slowly connecting, and Tsuzuki was slowly beginning to believe that Ami and Muraki were related. Now that he got a better look of them together, he could see that the both of them had aristocratic features, though Amy's small chin did make a difference. They both had incredible, blonde hair that was a rare shade of silver, smoothly parted in ways that could have people confusing them as heavenly beings. The only differences the demon could pull out were Ami's button-nose, light caramel skin, and eyes that represented the month of February.

Ami gave a sniffle, her shoulders shaking, "Don't tell me he's not, because he is," She whispered this firmly, holding back her tears, "I know my own papa." She walked over to Muraki, grabbing his large hand in her small ones and kissing them.

"Amiko-san." Muraki was surprised. In fact, he almost felt touched. He had never thought anyone would act this way to him. From how his own mother treated him as a doll, to his father never paying any attention to him, and to his brother who tried to get rid of him, he had never experienced the warmth of being loved. A child's love was the warmest he ever felt.

"Ami-chan. . ." Whispered Tsuzuki, lost for words. He watched the young girl's movement, her head bowed to Muraki's hands and her form trembling, waiting for something to happen. His eyes enlarged as Muraki picked up Ami, holding her to his large from and placing her head under his chin.

"Sleep for now, Amiko-san. You're tired, ne?" He asked, one hand stroking her wavy hair.

"Mhm," Ami gave a yawn and she snuggled closer to the man, "G'night, papa." She mewled before drifting to sleep. Her small and light breathing was the only sound in the park, not even grasshoppers chirping.

"Muraki. . . Why?" Tsuzuki was beyond confused. Why was Muraki suddenly acting this way?

"I have no idea myself, Tsuzuki-san. But what I am aware of is that Amiko-san truly believes I am her father. Its best for her to think that this is true, for the time being. Who knows what she'd do if she were to find out that this was false. She does seem to be a child capable of doing a lot. And to have her happy is better than having her depressed and lonely, yes?" asked Muraki, standing up and holding the child carefully, "Now, as you have said before, I believe it is time for us to depart and sleep. We needn't be exhausted for tomorrow's events, hm?" He asked.

"Hold on," Tsuzuki suddenly grabbed the man's arm, glaring slightly, "I'm coming with you. I. . . I just don't completely trust you. After all you've done. . ." Tsuzuki allowed his voice to trail off, though he still had a good grip on Muraki. Shrugging, Muraki gave a nod. However, a small smirk came to his lips.

"Very well. However, you and I shall be sharing the same bed. I only have one on my estate and I do believe you wish to keep a close eye on Amiko-san, yes?" he asked, swiftly licking his upper-lip at the thought of his prey in the same bed with him, even though a child would be with them as well.

Tsuzuki was caught off by that, looking disgusted before giving a firm nod, ". . . Fine. But if you as so much even touch me-"

"I will do no such thing," Stated the silver-blonde, eyes closed, "I shall sleep on my side, so long as you and Amiko sleep on your own." He swore. Slowly nodding, Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. Take us to your home, then."

Smirking, Muraki nodded.

"Very well. Hold, Tsuzuki-san."

Purple eyes widen as sweeping white feathers twirled around his hand, the owner of the eyes, the doctor, and the little girl were swept off into an unknown space, disappearing in a flurry of feathers and leaving the silent night.

* * *

"_Ami! Don't forget your coat!"_

"_Buts it's not even that cold outside, daddy!"_

_The silver-haired girl giggled, squirming away from her father's hands and skipping over to the foyer, twirling once before running behind a pillar and hiding behind it. She heard her father's foot steps pass for a few seconds before she let out another giggle. Hands grabbed her from behind and she let out a shriek as she was picked up, only to giggle again as she smelt a familiar cologne._

"_Papa!" She cried happily, kissing a pale cheek as she was held in her other father's arms. _

"_Ami, you know you have to put on your coat. It may be snowing lightly but you can still get sick." Said her father, walking her over to the living room wear her darker-haired parent was. The little girl pouted childishly as her arms were slipped into the blue wool sweater._

"_But it's the first snow of the season! I don't wanna miss it!"_

_Her daddy chuckled from behind, tucking her hair into a white wool hat._

"_Well, if that's case, then we should get going. You're all set." He confirmed. Smiling, Ami was placed down and she took both of her fathers' hands, the three walking out of their home and into the white wonderland of their courtyard. Ami gave a gasp in awe as flakes of white snow dusted in the sky, flying along the pine trees, landing near the flower beds of roses, brushing her nose and cheeks, causing them to turn red._

_She looked adoringly at her fathers, holing their hands and smiling, content with their family moment._

* * *

Her nose twitched once, and her eyes flickered once before she finally awoke, yawning a little and stretching her neck a bit. The pillows under her head were more firmer than she was use to and the blankets over her were velvet-like and they slid in between her fingers. She turned her head one way, Muraki coming into her vision, resting on his side with his head resting on one of his arms, his glasses on the nightstand and his hair a little messy.

She smiled, glad that her papa was resting after the long day before. She rolled over and looked at Tsuzuki, his body as close to edge as possible with one of his hands close to her head.

'_Hm. . . Looks a lot like daddy. Hm. . .' _She shrugged her thoughts off and her stomach gave a small moan. Pursing her lips, she carefully got off the king-sized bed without waking the two men and she slipped on her socks that were lined with her shoes. Quietly, she padded out of the room and down a large hallway, marveling at the expensive pieces of art on the walls and the vases of black roses.

"Since when did papa have this stuff? And where's the big picture with him, me, and daddy? It's suppose to be right here." She said to herself, eyeing the spot near the end of the hall where the family portrait would be. She wanted to ponder more, but another room had caught her eye. Eyes glowing with recognition, she pulled the door open and smiled as glassed eyes and painted smiles looked back at her.

* * *

Something brushed against his hip and Tsuzuki woke with a start, flailing his arms as strong arms wrapped around his waist with a head bumping into his back. He turned his head over his shoulder, gasping at the silver head that was resting on his back.

"M-Muraki!" He yelled, trying (and failing) to get out of the doctor's sculpted arms. Muraki let out a muffled murmur, breathing in the sent of Tsuzuki's white shirt.

"Tsuzuki-san. . . My beloved. . ." He whispered, his arms holding the smaller man tighter. This ceased the guardian to cease all movement, his body only managing to turn once so that the older's head now lied on his stomach. His hands landed lightly on cloud-to-sky-silver hair, his fingers subconsciously stroking the soft hair. A small groan was heard from the doctor from the soft fingers and the brunette had finally snapped out of his daze.

"Get off me! I knew you would try to pull something like this!" Tsuzuki began to swing his fists about, his eyes widening as they were suddenly pinned to the bed and sharp hips were holding down his own. A vibrant blush bloomed across his cheeks and nose as he stared in to heterochromatic eyes.

"Hm? What a lewd position, Tsuzuki-san," He purred, chuckling and stopping the demon from accusing him, "You must forgive me. This will keep you from hitting me this morning."

"Well it's your fault anyway!" Struggle he did, Tsuzuki could not break out of the pale man's hold, "You just suddenly grabbed me!"

Muraki looked surprised for a second. But only a for a second, for he got off the of the brown-haired descendant and grab his glasses as he got up, looking around the room.

"Where's Amiko-san?" He asked, looking around. Tsuzuki sat up and looked around himself. He jumped off the bed and raced out of the room.

"Ami-chan?! Ami-chan- where'd you go!?" Panic swept over Tsuzuki and he searched and called for the little, grey-haired, purple-eyed child, hoping she was OK. He could not explain what was taking over him. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he felt close to near tears. Just why was he feeling this way?

A hand tapped his shoulder and Tsuzuki, in near tears, looked at Muraki with tears leaking at the corner of his eyes.

Cheeks swelled and reddening, plum-colored eyes glittering with tears, full and soft lips trembling, Muraki was entranced with how vulnerable Tsuzuki looked, on an arms-length away. An urge that bubbled in his heart wanted him to throw his arms around Tsuzuki, press his lips to the shell of the brunette's ear, and whisper comforting words to him, assuring him that they would find Ami. Yet all he could do was talk.

"Tsuzuki-san, do not cry. We will find her." He promised, his hand hesitantly brushing away a tear that threatened to drop. Tsuzuki's eyes widened at the action and Muraki would have lost all of his resolve, had it not been the small creak down the hall. The both of them looked at each other, nodding before they quietly made it to the last door of the hallway. The both of them peeked over the doorframe, relief washing over Tsuzuki's tear-stained features.

Ami looked up from her seat on the floor, her hands carefully holding a china doll designed to look like a Southern belle with a light pink dress, curly brown hair tied with white ribbons, and glass eyes in a pale blue color. She smiled at them, waving the dolls hand.

"Good morning! I was playing with Marilyn! She was telling me about her date with Mr. Chester and how that Lucinda," She pointed to the doll a little way, the toy dressed in a sort Victorian-era dress, black and red ruffles along the skirt that went with the doll's green eyes and red hair, "Is really jealous!" She giggled and smiled at the other doll, "You gotta stop being jealous! They're only friends!"

The two men could only stare before Tsuzuki let out a chuckle, and sound that made Muraki's heart give a flutter. He had never heard a sweeter sound in his life.

"I see. Make sure they don't fight, OK, Ami-chan?" asked Tsuzuki, walking over to the little girl and kneeling down, "Say, why don't we get some breakfast before we head over to meet some other people. They want to know more about you."

Smiling and brightening, the little girl picked up the dolls and placed them where'd she found them. She walked over to Muraki, throwing her arms around his legs and smiling more.

"Morning, papa!"

Muraki was still shocked to be called that, but nonetheless, he patted the child's head and gave a nod of acknowledgement. Smiling and giggling, she let go of him and followed Tsuzuki out of the room, leaving the silverette to himself.

The medical worker stared at his doll collection, all eyes staring back at him with empty feelings. All of them were fake. Fake pale skin. Glass eyes only used for attraction. Face painted to give him such blank expressions. He could see more beauty in the two beings in his house than all these artificial humans. The angel with silver hair and gem-like eyes, and from the god of darkness with chestnut-brown tendrils and eyes that no jewel polisher would have the honor to handle.

Coughing lightly once, the mismatched eyed man took one last look at the room before walking out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sakura petals played with Ami's hair, the latter laughing as she tried to swipe the pink petals as she skipped down a cobble stoned path. A little behind her was Muraki and Tsuzuki, the two of them in utter silence as they were nearing the HQ. Ami began walking backwards, looking at the two males happily.

"I always love coming up here!" She announced, once again surprising the two males.

"Y-You've been here before, Ami-chan?" Stuttered Tsuzuki, Ami nodding in response.

"Yep! Daddy takes me here all the time! And my uncles and aunts work here, too!"

'_What? But I only know a number of people who work here. Who is she talking about?' _Wondered the brunette, Muraki looking as if her were deep in thought. When Ami was a little away, he finally spoke.

"Perhaps one of her fathers work here," He mused, looking over the never ending Sakura tree trail, "Interesting."

Tsuzuki didn't question him, not wanting to know if his thoughts were bad or good. The three has then made it to the large building and they entered as soon as the they crossed the large staircase, Ami suddenly breaking away from them and running over to a familiar honey-brunette.

"Hisoka-Oji!" She cried, tackling the unsuspecting boy. The poor lad looked more surprised in his life and the two other males made it over.

"You know Hisoka?!" Question Tsuzuki, before looking at his partner, "Do you know her?" The younger male shook his head.

"If I did, I would recognize her." He stated, plucking the child off him, who was looking at him oddly, and now he (Hisoka) was looking at the other two, trying not to give his best heated glare at his murderer.

"Anyway, disregarding that, we need to take both Amiko-san and. . . Muraki-sensei," The bow growled out his last words, "To the different interrogation rooms. Tatsumi will handle Muraki's, Watari will handle Amiko-san's," He stated. He returned his heated gaze to the doctor, who countered with his own look, and he jerked his head to the east corridor, "Please, follow me. Tsuzuki, you can take Amiko-san to the office." he said.

"Alright. Lets go, Ami-chan." He said, picking up the little girl and leading her away. Before they left, Ami turned on Tsuzuki's shoulder, peeking and waving her hands excitedly with a bright smile to Muraki.

"Bye, papa! I love you!"

Startled and almost glued to his spot, Muraki's hand raised slightly and hesitantly with a small wiggle of his fingers, the digits still twitching even as the two were gone.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Ami-chan~!"

"Of course, Watari-Oji!"

The strawberry blond smiled cheerfully as the silver-blonde girl held his hands, idly swinging them as she sat on his lap after the interrogation. It went well and though they had gathered very little information, they did found out about a few things.

Tsuzuki was pondering these as he watched the two of them play, his mind wandering off.

'_She knows what Meifu is. She knows nearly everyone here, even the chief! She's even called almost all of them either aunt or uncle. This makes no sense of all. I asked Watari to look over the work records but no one here has been recorded to have a child with them. Ugh!' _He wanted to bang his head against a desk, _'We've found nothing!'_

Ami suddenly wiggled on Watari's lap and she gave a whine.

"What's wrong, Ami-chan?" He asked, Ami only whining a bit more and trying to get out of the scientist's lap. Her cheeks flushed and she blinking rapidly.

"R-Restroom! G-Gotta go!" She whined, wiggling more. With his mouth forming a small 'o,' Watari let her door and walked to the door, holding it open for her.

"Down the hall, second door on your left." He instructed. Ami nodded and she hurriedly skittered away, Watari cooing softly as she did.

"Tsuzuki, she's so cute!" He gushed with a smile. Tsuzuki grinned back.

"I know. She's pretty smart for her age too, ya know. She helped me cook breakfast and even helped me find some clothes we could use while we were staying at Muraki's. She even handled those dolls he has with a lot of care." He praised. He was really surprised that a little girl knew that much, but he was proud of her, too. At least she wasn't a spoiled child, and she looked like she could take care of herself.

"Really, now? Huh, her parents must've raised her well." Said his friend, putting away the files he collected into a filing cabinet. Tsuzuki nodded, eyes lowering to the mahogany desk.

"Yeah. . . I hope we find them soon. For her sake." He said, not wanting the small silverette to be alone. No one deserved that. An image of Muraki suddenly passed his mind, the man of the medical field having a sorrow-filled expression on his face. Tsuzuki blushed suddenly and shook his head, trying to shake away the sudden butterflies in his stomach. Damn, that Muraki.

The door was opened again and now walking into the room were the chief, Tatsumi, Hisoka, and finally Muraki. Tsuzuki almost felt. . . _glad _that the silver-haired man wasn't damaged. For whatever reasons, he didn't know.

"Back to square one." Muttered Tatsumi, taking a seat at his desk and glaring at Muraki from the corner of his eye. It seems that all heated looks were pointed at Muraki, the doctor reciprocating the looks.

"Nothing? Ah well, I didn't expect much. Same for us with Ami-chan." Said Watari, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"Where is she, anyway?" Asked the chief, looking around.

"She went to the restroom. She should be back by now." Said Tsuzuki, though his teeth were now worrying on his bottom lip. Ami had disappeared once this morning, and he was sure she could do it all over again. Twenty minutes had passed until the chestnut-locked stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to look for her. I'm worried." He stated, not even giving anyone else a chance to speak as he left the room, searching through the third floor hallways. He was about to make it to the stairs, A cold hand grabbed his own and he looked up, his eyes locking with Muraki's. The smell of mint filled his nostrils and he nearly shuddered.

"Leaving so abruptly worries others, Tsuzuki-san," Said the medical man, before his eyes soften the slightest, "I've told you not to worry. She couldn't have gone off far."

"Muraki. . ." They both of them were rather shocked, on how soft Tsuzuki spoke Muraki's name, and for how gentle the cynical man was acting . All these strange turn of events. Just what was causing these things?

A flapping noise caught their ears and one of the familiar brother of an omen-sensing bird came over to them, Gushoshon, with a higher-pitched voice.

"I've found the girl!" He cried, happily around the two. For the second time today, the brown-haired man was relieved.

"Good. Where is she?" He asked. Gushoshon flapped down the stairs, looking behind him.

"This way! This way!" He called, flying more. Wasting no time, the two followed the white owl.

* * *

The two were surprised as they entered a familiar manor that was only a stone's-throw away from the HQ, glossed out with red carpets, rose pink walls, luxurious furniture, and paintings of what seemed to be an invisible man.

"How did she get in here?" Asked Tsuzuki, mostly to himself. Near one of the large doors of the manor was th ever-faithful servant of the Earl, dressed in his usual pink apron with his decaying skin. He hopped over to the two, bowing once giving a hollow smile.

"Right this way." He wheezed, leading the two in the main dining hall with a surprising sight.

"Say, "Ahhh~!," Ami-Hime~!"

"Ahh~!"

A piece of strawberry cheese cake disappeared into Ami's mouth, the little girl giving a content and happy sigh and smiling cutely at the Master of the Candles. If it were visible, the earl would be smiling at how adorable the little girl was acting. Spread along his large table were sweets of all kinds, some that made Tsuzuki want to dive right into, though he was a little antsy at the moment. Both child and earl, looked up, Ami smiling and waving while Hakushaku looked pleased.

"Good day, Tsuzuki-chan! And to our guest as well. Muraki-sensei, yes?" He asked, standing up with Ami in his arms, who was still chewing on her cake. Tsuzuki ran over, taking the child and smiling gratefully.

"Please, you have to stop scaring me like that, Ami-chan." He said, though hugging her tightly. Ami looked at him oddly, staring at his face real hard before smiling and kissing his nose.

"Sorry! I was hungry again!" She giggled. Sighing but still happy, Tsuzuki held her closer, shutting his eyes and thanking his Shikigami. Ami looked at him from where she was in his arms, before leaning her head on his shoulder and smiling faintly.

Muraki felt his legs drag him over to the two, and he placed one hand on Ami's head, barely brushing her hair and giving the ghost of a smile.

"Oh, aren't you the motherly-type, Tsuzuki-chan~" Swooned the earl, the object of his affections taking a good three steps back with the doctor.

"Er. . . Thank you, sir." He said uncertainly, his focus back on Ami. He looked up slightly at Muraki, noticing how delicate his eyelash brushed on the doctor's high cheeks. The man he thought he hated more than anything else in the world was looking at Ami with parental affection, something he thought he'd never see the doctor posses.

'_Why am I thinking this way about Muraki? Why. . .?'_

"Well, I say that we should hold a celebration!" Announced Hakushaku, looking at the two spiritual men expectantly, and bewildering them.

"A celebration?" Questioned Muraki.

"Yes! Every princess needs a party! A one shall be thrown for Ami-Hime. Do you like the sound of that, little princess?" Asked the earl to the silverette. Ami opened her eyes and nodded politely, smiling.

"Yes, please! Lets have a lot of fun, too!" She cheered. Clapping his hands, the masked man nodded.

"Excellent! We'll have it a week from now! It'll be perfect, I promise you, Ami-Hime!" He promised, kissing the little girl's hand. Ami giggled and she leaped into Muraki's arms, smiling up at him.

"And me and papa can waltz there, too! And he'll waltz with daddy, too!"

"Daddy?" asked Tsuzuki. He blinked as a small finger was pointed at him.

"Yeah! You're daddy! I couldn't tell since you grew your hair out, but you are daddy! Silly daddy, you almost scared me! But now, we're all together! You, me, and papa!" She declared. It took a few seconds for that to sink in before Tsuzuki let out a scream.

"HOLD ON A SECOND! THERE'S NO WAY I AM MARRIED TO MURAKI! NOOOOO WWWAAAYYYY!"

* * *

_**To be continued!**_

_**And that's another chapter! How did Ami suddenly find out how Tsuzuki's her daddy? Find out in the next chapter! Read and review, and I'll get back to guys real soon!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks so much to all of you who waited and reviewed! You guys are simply the best :3 Things are gonna get a little steamy (Already? Wow! XD) so this will soon be M-rated the next time I update this. And also, other pairings are gonna be bought up, too! Alright, lets see how things are going for this new family, shall we? Alright folks, lets get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Yami no Matsuei **_**is not mine! I only wish it were.**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Three: I'll Give you a Chance~**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at this! It's _so _cute!"

Tsuzuki gave a smile as Ami held up the small plush toy up to him, large and round, black eyes that looked adorably cute with the large and floppy ears of the dog. He had to admit that the stuffed dog was very lovable.

He made a quick, side-step as a few children ran past his legs, laughing as he and Ami stood in the middle of a popular toy store, every corner filled with children of all ages playing and shreiking with joy. Boys were blowing raspberries and cheering with glee as they flew and drove remote countroled cars. Little girls were imitading voices from low baritones and high and peppy squeaks as they played with the dolls that were dressed in colorful clothing. Parents that looked tired were walking with them, though they were smiling, happy to see their children so bright and energetic.

The brown-haired man felt the same as he watched Ami pick up another stuffed toy, a red fox with short ears and a fluffy tail, and hug and coo at it, holding it like a baby.

"Daddy, when its Christmas, can I get the puppy and the fox? _Please_?" She begged, giving sweet and bright, puppy-dog eyes that caused the guardian's heat to melt. Who could say no to _that _face? He then recalled what she called him, blushing with embarrestment and shaking his head.

_'She must be experincing traumatic experince. Yes, that's why she thinks Muraki and I are. . .' _His cheeks darkened more, and he smiled quickly at the little girl who looked at him with confusion.

"W-We'll see, Ami-chan, we'll see. For now, lets go find you some clothes to wear while you stay with your. . . your papa and I." He felt a hard lump hit his stomach as he called Muraki "papa." Never in his life did he want to call his arch-nemisis that, ever. Though oddly, it did give him a plesant feeling. Even if Muraki was a bad guy, he was acting much more differently. He was kind to Ami, and even polite to Tsuzuki, allowing the two of them to stay at his current estate, until they found out more about Ami. This permission was approved by the higher-ups, the chief, the Hakushaku, and even the big demon god himself. Tsuzuki had no idea what was going on through their heads, but he hoped to all that was above him that they were good intentions.

A small hand took his, fingers entertwining with his own, and he looked down to meet Ami's kind smile, his own quirking on his lips.

"Well, yes. Lets get going."

Out of the toy store they went, the duo with purple eyes walked onto an everyday, busy street, Tusuzuki having a firm hold on the silverette's hand, making sure she didn't get lost. The half-shinigami looked at the sky and watched as the sun was only half-way up.

_Muraki said he had some plans to tend to, so he would meet us later by the store. He better not be pulling a fast one.' _Even if he thought this, the purple-eyed demon somehow, if not a tiny fraction of his self-being, knew that Muraki had changed. Well, at least he was different than the last time, where Tsuzuki had thought he was gone for good after kidnapping him. _'What was he trying to do, anyway? Half of my energy was gone and I was half-dead then, no pun intended, so I couldn't really hear much of his plan. What did he want with me, then?' _His memory recalled when the crule doctor stole kiss while he, Tsuzuki, was in a intoxicated state. A spark flew through his body, heat gathering below and above him as he remembered how fleeting, yet passionate the kiss was. Even if he could barely remember those moments of his mind, he could still remember how raw and dominate that kiss was, thin yet deviant lips meshing his own, breifly messaging, while a slick and smooth tongue slipped past his lips and ravished his virgin mouth. His first kiss stolen.

His head grew light-headed as he remembered, and he grew a little hot under the collar, causing him to shift his legs slightly as he and Ami made it to the clothing store for everything, from childrens' clothing to adults' clothing, people coming and going through dressing rooms and the sound of cash registers opening and closing with folds of yen.

He led Ami over to the childrens' section, allowing her to look over the various skirts, blouses, dresses, and more, her eyes drawing over the colors and patterns. As Tsuzuki watched her pick up a skirt with a light blue floral design, he jumped as large arms snaked around his waist and pull him to a firm dress, a warm breath dancing around his reddening ear.

"Are you two enjoy yourselves?" Whispered Muraki, eyes gleaming hotly as he watched a shiver roll down the delectable, demon's back. The brunette beauty squirmed and got himself out of the older man's grasp, much to the older's disappointment, but a fire was released in his stomach as Tsuzuki gave him a challenging look, the kind that made the silver-haired man want to pull him into a firece kiss then and there, even with the public around him.

_'If only he knew what he did to me.' _Thought Muraki, Tsuzuki's everyday quriks, moods, and traits appealing more and more to the doctor, his obession for the smaller man turning into a deep affection. Even if Tsuzuki had no clue about it, exscusing it for lust and dominace, Maruki would pursue the shinigami, chase him to the ends of the earth, until Tsuzuki was his.

Turning back to Muraki, his smirked wistfully as Tsuzuki flushed and sputter, the half, death-god's eyes looking at the bags in the doctor's hands.

"What are those?" asked Tsuzuki, curious. Muraki arched a eyebrow, his smirk turning into one of his mysterious smiles, holding up one of the shopping bags.

"I took the liberty of having your's and Amiko-san's new clothing tailored and hand-sewn a few hours prior. Shall we head back to my estate and have you, as they say, break them in?" he asked.

To say that Tsuzuki was shocked was an understatement. The Muraki was really bringing himself, now not only being. . . _nice_, but to actaully providing Tsuzuki and Ami. It was so planned and organized, and Muraki hadn't even added any elaborate loophole, not a side-plan that would have Tsuzuki bleeding and gasping in pain, or have him pinned down to claim sexual deseires.

_'He hasn't asked anything in return, and he's done all this.' _Tsuzuki recalled every insult he called Muraki, every wish and slight hope he had in which the silver-eyed aristocarte was dead. His stomach gave an unpleasant twist. _'Damnit. . . Was wrong about you. . . ? I just can't bring myself to believe that. . .'_

"Hi, papa!" called Ami as she came around the corner, happily hugging Muraki's legs and nuzzling his hip. She gave a light giggle as she was picked up, held in the large man's arms as he eased her sit on his embows, her arms wrapping around his neck. She smiled at him, Muraki's chrome-colored eyes giving the sliver of a shine behind his glasses.

"Hello, Amiko-san. It seems that you've had your fill of an exciting day. Are you and," He could not help but grin. "'daddy' ready to depart?" He could feel the heat radiat off Tsuzuki's cheeks, even from where he stood.

Ami nodded excitedly, smiling.

"Uh-huh! I really did have fun, papa! Daddy showed me all the toy stores and book stores, a butterfly guarden near the park, and the dance studio, too! Oh, and we saw these cute stff animals at the last toy store, too! The pupp and fox toys were so cute!" As Ami animatedly told about her day, Muraki listened on and on, actually interested in what the child had to say. He had grown use to the child, even if it was only a few days of getting to know her. Perehaps it was the fact that she was not afraid of him, or how she connected him and Tsuzuki. Either way, he enjoyed the child's presence. It lifted his mood an even gave a little warmth of what use to be his heart.

The small trio walked off to the outskirts of the town they stopped in, the two making men making sure that no one had followed or spotted them.

"We should be able to teleport from here, Tsuzuki-san. Now," Muraki held out his hand. "May I?"

The brunette eyed the pale limb with smooth digits, his tan one twicthing before it took the offered hand. Muraki pulled fast one and brough the smaller man closer to him, his free arm wrapping around Tzuzuki's waist and arching his body, Ami seperating their almost touching chests and a angular jugular resting on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

The brunette gave a gasp, cheeks greeted with a familuar red as hot breath moistened his neck,a mint and rich scent causes his legs to shake.

His hand was gripped tighter, Muraki managing a small smile of victory as he gave a breif chant, a warm wind wrapping around the three with feathers accompying them as they were whisked off.

* * *

Watari gave a light huff, bright eyes wandering back to the light green concoction Tatsumi had made him put down, just to work on some documents the team had yet to file. If he could only strech his hand in a minor amount of time-

"Watari, are you finished yet?"

Yelping at the sudden question, the strawbbery-blonde flew out of his swivile chair and fell to the floor, papers scattering all over and the test tube of his latest substance almost dropping from the edge of the table. Watari gave a shout.

A hand caught the liquid in the glass, just before it hit the tiled floor of Watari's lab. Tatsumi shook his head, eyeing the now messy floor with documents that needed to be put away by today. He looked down to Watari, his lips quirking a little as the blonde gave a greatful smile.

"Tatsumi, you're a life-saver!" The scientist hopped up and hugged the surprised shadow man, his smile able to lit any dark night. "I could just kiss you!"

"Please, don't. Not at the workplace." sighed Tatsumi, awkawardly patting his old friend's back. Though he'd said those words, it didn't actually meant he wouldn't like a kiss from his lover. Tried as the two did, word had gone out that the two had gotten together (Tatsumi would bet all the funds in Meifu that it was Saya and Yuma who let it out) and they tried whatever they could to keep affection at bay at work. Well, at least Tatsumi did. Watari would take any chance to kiss the secretary's cheek and whisper sweet nothings to him when they were alone.

"Ah, alright." Sighed Watari, pulling away and taking the green liquid from blue-eyed man. "But seriously, thanks. I've been working on this for ages, and if I had lost it. . ." His voice trailed off as he traced the glass, eyes gleaming and reflecting off the experiment.

"It's not _that _one again, is it?" Interrupted Tatsumi, hoping it was that gender-crossing potion that his lover had his hopes on.

"Far from it, Tatsumi. Its just a little something I thought I try. I found it while looking through my old science journal, and I am almost completed with it. I just need something. . . thing is, I just don't know what it is." Shrugging once, the blonde placed a cork on the opening of the glass and locked it in one of his cabinates, nodding to himself. He then turned back to Tatsumi.

"Oh! I'll get right back to those documents. Sorry." Scittering back to his seat, Watari piled the papers back on his desk and began writing down final notes on a document, yawning and pulling off his glasses and rubbing one of his shut eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Asked Tatsumi, concerned. He had notcied that the orange-eyed man had been rather sluggish this week, and the secretary could not help but fret over his lover's health. Watari threw a kind smile, despite the bags that were blackening under his eyes.

"You mean, 'Did you get any sleep this week?' I've been so busy these last few weeks, so I haven't been getting much sleep. I mean, not that I really need it, but I guess a good nap every now and then wouldn't hurt. Oh!" The blonde noticed the bruneete's worried look. "But I'm fine, Tatsumi, really! No need to worry, alright? I'll just get back to work!" He turned back to his desk, only to have his chair pulled out, and his lithe body raised by the arms by the taller man. Arms encircled his waist, and he leaned back to Tatsumi, blushing as Tatsumi buried his face in his neck.

"Go get some rest." A kiss was pressed to his pulse point, the warm breath along with it sending a pleasured shiver down his spine. "I'll take care of these. Please."

Watari turned his head, just as Tatsumi raised his own, and chastly kissed him. Watari pulled away playfully, only to be pulled by the waist and met with a passionate kiss. Gasping, the blonde gripped Tatsumi's shoulders as lips hotly embraced his, his legs trembling and going weak, and small mewls of pleasure escaping him. One of his hands reached and gripped Tatsumi's hair, the other still on the taller's shoulder, as his body was arched back with Tatsumi brining their bodies closer.

Watari flushed heatedly, whimpering and bucking his hips to Tatsumi, heat coursing between them. Tatsumi pulled away then, though his arms still around his lover'.

"Later," Watari shivered as he saw Tatsumi's sapphire-blue eyes darken with lust. "After I finish with these documents." He promised.

Watari nodded silently. He secretly loved it when Tatsumi acted this way.

"I'll be sure to thank you properly for doing this." he said with equal warmth, laughing a little as Tatsumi's face turned red. Old-fashioned Tatsumi was back.

"Yes, well. Please, get going, Watari. I'll see you later." He said, releasing the younger man. Watari nodded with a smile, pressing one last kiss to Tatsumi's cheek.

"OK. Bye, Tatsumi!" He called, leaving his lab with a spring in his step. Tatsumi chuckled and shook his head, picking up one of the documents. He blinked, realizing it was Ami's case, her name not on the list of the deceased. He scanned the sheets over and over, not one record on Ami. Or rather, no record was shown of a child death around the area she was found.

The brown-haired man shook his head, bitting his lip and clenching his mind. This case was getting him major over-time.

* * *

"And here are your books, young man."

"Thank you."

"To you as well. Have a pleasant day."

Bowing, Hisoka packed the three books he checked out in his leather pack and he walked out of the grand Kyoto library, the mid-afternoon sky clouded with not a speck of sunlight, surprising weather, due to the season.

Pulling to a stop near a main square, the emerald-eyed youth pulled out one of his books, taking a seat near a bench and opening the fable tale. Though he would choose science, history, and study books, a recent fiction book caught his eye today.

The story told about prince, an excellent swordsman and a beauty to many. He had everything in life, and he could ask for anything he wanted. Though this was true, there was one thing the prince truly wanted, yet he could not have. A friend. A partner and most trusted person. Though he did have his horse keeper, a silly man with a big heart that he was close with, he knew that the horse keeper could not be his most trusted, his one and only.

Hisoka read on, the story unfolding the prince's tale of loneliness, how the king and queen, his step-parents, used his lovely apperance to get the power they wanted, having many young and gorgeous maidens from important families ready to try and become his bride. But the prince, with a strong heart and independant personality, did not take anyone of them, becoming so sick of his life that he eventually turned to his horse keeper for help. Because the two were so close, the horse-keeper helped the prince escape his castle and allowed him to live in his house that was a few towns over.

The two bonded as they lived together, the young prince feeling elated and happy with his old friend. He was even happy for the older fellow when he introduced his lover to him, annoucing their wedding as well. And yet, deep within in him, he still felt lonely, for no one had understood how he felt, how alone he was.

Hisoka was was almost finished with the novel, and he was greatful it was a trilogy, meaning the first book would not end sadly. Just as he turned to the last page, he paused, looking up at the grey skies.

"Alone. . . And not truly understood, hm?" He asked himself, closing the book and tracing his finger on the hard cover. He himself was like that. He was abused by his parents because of his powers, he was admired yet lonely, and he even had a goofy friend like Tsuzuki, who found out from a little girl that he was married to their worst enemy. It sounded so chaotic, insane, to fictional to be true.

_'And yet. . . It's happening. And I'm. . . I'm all alone. . .' _The youngest of the shinigami would not reveal his hidden feeling to anyone. Not even Tsuzuki. It was something he kept to himself, held under lock and key, within his heart. The feelings would hurt him, stab him like a thousand knives. Would someone understnad him? Would _anyone _ever understand him?

Liquid spalshed onto his nose, and the boy blinked and looked up, frowning as he caught a fraint rumble, and a light spray began to douse his clothing.

"Oh, just _perfect_." He muttered sarcastically, knowing that he would only grow sick. He had gotten over a cold a while back, and he didn't want to get sick again. Picking up his pack and first book, he began to walk down a busy street, people running pass him just as the rain got worse. The dark shades of grey, the cold and wet scenery, these bought down Hisoka's mood even more. His eyes drifted to a half-closed gaze and he stopped on a empty corner, water splashing from passing cars and strong wind making him shake. He looked around and caught sight of a telivsion store with a canopy.

He huddled himself under the small roof, rubbing his hands over his cheeks to ease away the cold.

_"And in the later and creative art news, young and rising violinist, Minase Hijiri, has been climbing and climbing up in his young, creative career. From performing small concerts to working with well-known conductors and oquestras, he has certain made a name for himself. When asked how he's persued this rare talent of his, Minase-san had this to say-"_

Hisoka watched from the corner of his eye as the screen changed to a talk show featuring a young man that held looks identical to his own, only the boy on the telivison looked a little older, his hair was darker, and his eyes were enflamed with youth. Hisoka's heart gave a flutter.

_"Most would say their muse came from their family, or dream to become the greatest. Well, mine is much more different. I kept a promise to some friends I met once. Though we were only together for a short time, I have never felt anymore closer to anyone else in my life. They were the one's to bring me to the light, to show me that I was worth living." _Hijiri looked directly at the camera, smiling with harmony. _"I owe them my life, and so much more. Even though I probably won't see them anymore, I hope I can one day see them again. If you guys are watching this, thank you! Thank you so much!"_

The screen turned back to the reporter.

_"What a charming, young fellow! Well, we look forword to Minase-san's next performance in Japan. And here with sports-"_

Hisoka didn't listen anymore, walking away and across a street as the rain drenched his clothes.

"Everyone's doing so well . . . So where does that leave me?" He asked himself, the empty hole within him consuming his sole, burning him from the inside. It felt much more worse than the curse Muraki placed on him. Much more worse than all the beatings he recieved from his mother. He never felt so hurt. He had never felt so alone.

A bright light flickered in his vision, and he turned around, just in time to see a car speed twoard him, the horn honking like mad. In a second of a heartbeat, he jumped, slipping on the water under him and landing on his head. His body spilled and tumbled, until he stopped near the corner of street, his books scattered and soaking.

Hisoka laid still, his body sprawled and limp, a pool of crimson-red liquid gathering and washing away by the rain water. His eyes twitched once, twice, darkening and bluring. before they sealed shut, his mind blank and in a state of unconciousness.

Minutes passed, not a car stopping for the knocked out teen, and not a soul in sight, due to the weather. After a mintue, the soft taps of _geta _spalshing their way through the rain. The owner of the shoes stopped when they saw the fallen boy, sharp eyes trailing after the faded pupples of blood. The person walked over, kneeling, picking up the books, and placing them in the bag the person had. Hicking the bag over their shoulder, the hem of a oddly-colored kimono swishing as the person picked up the small descendant of darkness and holding him tightly, walking steadily and leaving without a word.

* * *

Ami gave a twirl, giggling as her new, soft and light blue skirt danced around his thighs, the color matching with her black and white-striped, slonh-sleeved shirt. She smiled and skipped over to Tsuzuki, who was having trouble with the new tie he was given. The two of them were trying on their new clothing, chaning in Muraki's room, as the owner of the room was downstairs, doing who-knows-what.

"Daddy, these new clothes are really nice! And you look really good too, daddy!" The silverret praised, Tsuzuki laughing and looking at himself. With his black trench hooked by the door, he nore wore a black, dress shirt, black suit jacket with a dark red trim, white pants, well-leathered shoes, and a dark red tie to match. He couldn't believe he was wearing such well-tailored and expensive clothing.

"Thank you, Ami-chan." He said, the little girl climbing onto his lap and working on the tie for him, smiling at the perfect work. "And, thank you, again."

Giggling, Ami crawled off the brunette's lap and ran to the door.

"I'm gonna go see what papa's doing!" She called, leaving the room as she did so. Smiling himself, Tsuzuki decieded to follow her, walking out of the room and down the stairs, to the living room, just in time to hear Ami gasp.

"I-I can have them? Really, papa?!"

"Well, you did say you had your eye on them. And you now have new toys to play with, Amiko-san."

Tsuzuki peeked his eyes over the doorframe, surprised to see the puppy and fox plush toys Ami wanted at the toy store in the child's arms, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she hugged them Muraki was smiling faintly, watching with amusement. Tsuzuki had never seen such playful mirth in those man'sn eyes.

Mismatched eyes that hid behind mysetrious spectables looked up and met his darker pair, such wise and cool eyes looking deep into his soul, an exciting jolt passing through him.

"Tsuzuki-san, are you ready for dinner? Splendid. Ah, you are wearing what I selected for you I am," His eyes scoped Tsuzuki's slender form wraped in such wonderful clothing, appreciating the sight. He wanted to lick his dry lips. Or rather, he wanted to lick _every inch _of the tan skin hidden in the clothing. "glad to see that your measurements are as I wrote on my order. The rest of your clothing shouldn't be a hassle then."

"Uh. . . Y-Yeah! Um. . . thank. . . thank you, Muraki." Tsuzuki added that last line quickly, looking away, not wanting to see a smirk of satisfaction. He'd never thought he'd live to see the day he would say those words to Muraki, to this man he despised. And yet, as their encounters grew stronger, and the times they spent with each other and Ami were warm and comforting, Tsuzuki felt that he was seeing more to the cold man than he thought. He was seeing the other Muraki. The good Muraki.

"Tsuzuki-san?"

"H-Huh?"

Muraki gave a rather concerned look.

"I was asking if you are ready for dinner. Are you feeling alright?" He was concerned for Tsuzuki, wondering if the younger-looking man had gotten ill. The purple-eyed demon shook his head, smiling as heathly as he could.

"I'm fine! Really, I'm just hungry, is all! Lets get to dinner, yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Lets eat!" Cheered Ami, zipping her way into the dinning room. Looking at Tsuzuki one last time, Muraki shook his head and followed the two to their waiting dinner.

And what a wionderful dinner it was. Muraki had outdone himself, surprising his two guests with the spread he created in less than a few hours. Roasted turkey with a delectable stuffing. Mashed potatoes with rich gravy on the side. Buttered peas and steamed carrots with French bread. A glass of milk was for Ami while Muraki and Tsuzuki had glasses of light whine.

To both the delights of Ami and Tsuzuki, Muraki, along with his faithful buttler, bought in plates of creamy custards with sweet, raspberries and black barries filled in the middle of them, topped off with vannila ice-cream. After dessert and a few laughs from Ami, the child was helped to bed by Muraki's buttler, Sakaki, and Tsuzuki and Muraki were left in the living room, the dishes put away and the evening ending with warm cups of Jasmine tea.

"That was a wonderful, evening, hm, Tsuzuki-san?" asked Muraki, smiling. Tsuzuki stared at that smile, finding not a sign of trickery or faint-hearted passion. It was real.

He couldn't take it anymore. It was far too great. Tsuzuki's eyes prickled, and he began to cry.

"Tsuzuki-san?! What's wrong, are you hurt?!" Muraki leaned over to the male, looking over for anything that was wrong. He was surprised as arms locked around his neck, and a desprate kiss was pressed on his lips.

"Tsuz-mpph! Ah-Ts-Ts-mph!" His lips were smothered again by plump and warm ones, his mind driving at a lost and his emotion giving away. He placed one hand on Tsuzuki's waist, the other on his chin, and he pulled their mouths away, the both of them panting.

"N-Not that I did not enjoy that," He tried to recompse himself. Keyword being: trying. "But I must ask why, Tsuzuki-san. And why are you crying?" asked Muraki, his thumb manbaging to catch those wet tears.

"I-I don't know. I'm just. . . So confused." Burying his face in the doctor's neck, he hled his arms tightly around the older's neck. "One minute, you're my enemy. I'm suposse to hate you, loathe you, and wish for you to be dead. But now. . . Now I just can't! I s-see this side of you! The you I want to believe is really you! This kind, smart, generous, compassionate Muraki! I always want to see this man instead of the one who hurt and killed!" Sobbing, Tsuzki weeped helplessly in the silver-haired man's arms, letting out all that he held in.

And Muraki merely held him. He could only hold him. He could not say anything now. He could only hold Tsuzuki like he was now, allowing him to pour out what he had in his mind.

Finnaly, the brown-haired man calmed down, softly breathing in Muraki's colonge and pressing his damp cheek to a pale neck.

"What's. . . Just what is this?"

Muraki's hand stroked his hair, the movement so alien to him.

"Perhaps. . . You are falling for me, as I have for you, Tsuzuki-san."

Eyes widening, Tsuzuki looked at the silvery-blue-eyed man, lips trembling like twin leaves.

"Muraki-"

"Please," This time, Muraki's voice was desprate, his eyes betraying their crule exterrior and bearing truth and honesty. "Please, give me a chance, Tsuzuki-san. If anything, allow me to be your friend, an aquantince even! Just. . . Please, do not conceal me from your life. Don't push me away. Please," He shut his eyes and held the smaller man with all he had. "Give me a chance."

Tsuzuki swallowed, eyes still glittering with tears and he senses now knowing what he had to do. He pulled Muraki's head to his chest, the taller man reting on him and his neck perching ontop of sterling-silver hair. Tsuzuki's shy hands ran down his back, wandering and sure.

"I'll give you a chance."

* * *

_**To be continued!**_

_**And thats the next chapter! Oooh, more suspense! Tsuzuki and Muraki are growing closer, and the other couples are popping up more! Ami's whereabouts and becomings are slowly revelaing, and Muraki and Tsuzuki's love is just growing stronger! Well, remeber to review everyone! Please do, and I'll work on the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and I'll hope to see ya next time. Bye, bye, for now!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4:

_**Yo! Thanks to all of you who gave the time to tell me to go on with this story! Seriously, I am grateful for that! I have been on writer's block for this story for too long, wondering what I should do with it, before I concluded that I would move on with it. And now, we shall see what is going to happen next :D I hope you are ready for the next chapter! Let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Yami no Matsuei is** not mine! I only wish it were. And I only wish that **Song of the Moon** from **Fragile Dreams: Ruins of the Moon **was mine. But it isn't. It's only in this chapter. Sucks to be me.**_

* * *

**~Chapter Four: Once Smitten, Twice Shy~**

"Well . . . This is not what I had planned."

Eyes that were the deepest set of deep green stared coldly into the mirror before him, watching a little girl with silver-kissed hair and gem-purple eyes. Her bell-like laughter could have made his ears bleed.

"And here I thought that Wendigo I sent after her would finish her and . . . the others off," The man huffed, running his hand through his short yet lustrous, light brown hair. Within his dark room, her traced his finger along the surface of the mirror, watching the image, glowering as the little girl ran down a flight of stairs with a stuffed animal in her hands. She skittered into a backyard and ran into the arms of a brunette with plum-shaped eyes and a charming laugh.

"If only she didn't find _you_-" He stopped when another figure walked in. Tall and pale, the silver-haired man sat in a wicker chair and smiled at the girl and other male as they played. As for the man in the room, he smirked at the man with the glass eye.

"And of course, if only _you _didn't sweep in to save the day, you half-blooded runt."

* * *

Ami tapped her foot impatiently, playing with one of the charms in her hair, before she twirled on her foot.

"Daddy! Papa! Let's go!" She called out, waiting by the door of the Muraki estate. "You promised we could go see the dance studio and it'll close soon!" She whined, puffing out her cheeks.

"Just a second, Ami- _GAH_!" From the other side of the door came a screech, a thumb, and a sound of a grunt from a kick to the shin. Steeping out a second later was an annoyed-looking Tsuzuki and a somewhat satisfied Muraki.

"What was that?" Asked Ami, tilting her head.

"N-Nothing!" Giving his best beaming face, Tusuzki lifted Ami over his shoulders and sat her behind her neck. "Come on, let's go check out that dance studio, yeah? Trust me, it'll be amazing! It's in Kyoko, after all."

"How come its gonna be so great in Kyoto, Daddy?" Asked Ami.

"It's a very traditional area, Amiko-san," Muraki said with a smile as the three stepped along the cobblestoned path lined with wild flowers, the large estate growing farther and farther away. "Many of the facilities tend to stick with old traditions. The dance studio we are going to is sure to have teachers who will show you ceremonial dances, some even learned by miko priestesses." He explained. Ami squealed excitedly, silver ringlets bouncing as she did so.

"Yay! I can't wait!" She chirped. Muraki smiled and leaned over to Tsuzuki, a hairsbreadth away from the death god's ear.

"And afterwards, we shall have time to ourselves, hm Tsuzuki-san?" He whispered huskily. Tsuzuki jerked and shot him a look.

"No way," He whispered hastily. "Look, I know I promised you I give you a chance, but I rather you not act so perverse the day after I agree," He sighed and rubbed a spot under his chin, a small pink area warming it. "I can't believe you bit me."

"How could I not? To suckle on your neck would be a treat, Tsuzuki-san," Purple eyes shot him a warning look and the silverette chuckled and held his hands in defense. "I kid you, Tsuzuki-san. I'll behave myself, I promise." Tsuzuki would have doubted that, what with the mischievous glint the doctor wore. As they came to the end of the path, Tsuzuki's hands were taken by Muraki's. As always, the servant of purgatory blushed brightly at the surprising warmth Muraki had.

"Such a lovely expression, Tsuzuki-san," Commented Muraki, his guest merely blushing brighter. Blue-grey eyes narrowed in sensuous pleasure. How he enjoyed to see every expression the agent possessed. Every smile warmed the crackles of his heart and every blush stirred as heat in his blood, a want pushing him to see more faces of Tsuzuki. Every expression would lead to an emotion, and that itself drove Muraki to know more about Tsuzuki. With that time they had together, the pale-blonde wanted to enjoy every second. "Hold on tight to your daddy, Amiko-san."

"Yes, Papa!" The small girl chimed, wrapping her arms around the top of Tsuzuki's head.

"And hold on tight to _me_, Tsuzuki-san," The brunette himself was pulled into a embraced with strong arms around his waist. With no choice but to hold on to the doctor, Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Muraki's waist and buried his face to white material before him. Sweeping fathers wrapped around the three and they were gone in a flash.

* * *

Ami stood behind Tsuzuki's leg, shaking her head at the hand that was offered to her.

"Oh, poor darling's shy."

"It seems that way," Tsuzuki chuckled weakly, giving a silent apologize to the woman before him and Ami. All around them were young girls and their mother and dance teachers, some girls practicing dances in leotards while others merely chased each other around and laughed. It was friendly, what with all the children, yet Ami refused to move from where she clung.

"Little miss?" The dance instructor smiled softly when Ami tried to hide herself behind Tsuzuki more. "What's wrong? You don't like it here?"

"I-I don't know anyone here!" Squeaking, the purple-eyed girl revealed only her head. "What if people don't like me? What if I screw up? What if-"

"Ami," A hand was placed on her shoulder and Ami looked up to meet the brunette's kind smile. "You're going to do fine. Hanako-san will show you all you need to know and she'll help you make some friends."

"That's right!" Hanako beamed. "I'm sure everyone would love to meet you. Do you like to dance?" Ami nodded. "Well, it's good that everyone else here does too, hm? Come," She held her hand to the small child. "Let's introduce you to the others, yes?" She asked. Ami looked back to Tsuzuki and got a nod in OK. Smiling shyly, Ami released herself from her father and took Hanako's hand and followed her to meet children her age. As they walked along, Hanako asked, "By the way, what should I call you, little miss?"

"Amiko!" The slate-haired child smiled with the up-most of happiness. "Amiko Ruka Muraki!"

Tsuzuki's steps nearly flattered and he stooped, looking back as the two were walking off with the rest of the class. Even as he walked into the hallway of the studio, something gripped at his heart, causing his steps to be shaken and uneven. If it weren't for hands catching his shoulders, he would have tripped.

"Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki had caught the death god in the nick of time, seeing his uneven steps. When foggy purple eyes looked at him, he shook the brunette's frame. "Tsuzuki-san!"

"Huh? Wh-What?" Tsuzuki shook his head and looked at the frantic doctor. "M-Muraki?"

"Tsuzuki-san, what's wrong?" Concern filled the once-serial killer and he touched Tsuzuki's forehead. "You're sweating and feel warm. Come, you need to sit down and have some water." He said. Obediently, Tsuzuki allowed Muraki to lead min to the nearby chairs of the hallway and seat him there, the doctor hurrying to another room and only to return with a glass of cold water. With care Tsuzuki could never imagine his worst enemy to have, Muraki helped Tsuzuki drowning the first half of the water. Muraki told him to breathe slowly and deeply as a pale hand held one of his wrists.

He could feel the erratic beating of his guest's heart finally set in a normal pace. Muraki sighed with relief and looked deeply into Tsuzuki's uniquely-colored eyes.

"Tsuzuki-san, what happened? You looked so faint." Muraki held Tsuzuki by the shoulders, in case the guardian would fall.

"A-Ami-chan's middle name . . ." Tsuzuki sighed and looked at his lap. "That was . . . My sister's name . . ." He mumbled quietly. Remembering his sister, the life he once had, took a nasty toll on Tsuzuki whenever he remembered. Every kill he had made in the past, from the insanity of his demotic blood to the angered people who went after him for who he was. It hurt him more than death, even if he couldn't remember what death was like. "Ruka's name . . . It brings back too many memories . . ." Tsuzuki leaned back his seat. "Muraki . . . Could it be possible . . . That Amiko is mine and . . . If she really is our . . ." He shook his head, lost. "I don't know what to think . . ."

"Tsuzuki-san . . ." Muraki sighed, feeling that bitter taste of uselessness. He wanted to day something, to anchor the distraught brunette. Doing the only thing he could think of, he pulled Tsuzuki into the warmest embrace he could muster, holding the death god even when he gasped in surprise.

"M-M-Muraki!?"

"I know it hurts. I know the pain, Tsuzuki-san," The doctor whispered fiercely, his warm breath tickling Tsuzuki's neck. "After all that has happened so far, I am at the brink of confusion. With Amiko-san's appearance, it has certainly done many things. But who she is, whatever her name may be, is not a bad thing. Her middle name, may it be the name of your sister's or your worst enemy's, it doesn't change that she is an amazing child . . . And it is not far from the fact that she could be . . . _Our _child."

Tsuzuki stilled in his arms, the thought struck within him.

"But how could she be . . . W-We we're both men-"

"And we both posses the blood of demons," Muraki pulled away, his silvery-palette. "Anything is possible in our lives. Anything . . ." The demon's face, so up-close, Muraki just had to get closer.

"Muraki . . ." Tsuzuki began to lean forward, his lips quivering and his throat becoming dry. Closer and closer they came, until they finally closed the gap in a warm press.

It was unlike anything Tsuzuki could imagine. Muraki's hold was gentle and soft, just as his pale, thin lips melded against his own. His head began to spun when Muraki's lips asked for more, one hand gliding down his ribs and causing him to moan. Muraki took the chance to sweep his tongue into Tsuzuki's mouth and he let out a groan at the sweet taste. So pure and sweet like the delights the death god consumed. Muraki wanted to taste and feel more. Pulling Tsuzuki's head back just the slightest, he devoured Tsuzuki's mouth in a frenzy.

Moaning and blushing, Tsuzuki could only submit and try to keep up with the doctor's passionate kiss, wrapping his tongue with the one exploring his mouth and thrusting his hands into Muraki's soft hair, tugging and causing the doctor to groan aloud.

Tsuzuki let out a sound and pulled away, panting and hanging onto Muraki like a lifeline. Cheeks blazing with blood and eyes blown-out from the passion, he looked at Muraki, silver hair astray from his insistent tugging.

"That was . . . We just . . ."

"Well," Muraki looked surprised himself, though he looked pleased as well. "If I had to say anything, I'd say that beat our last kiss."

Tsuzuki took a second to shut his mouth, only to start laughing quietly.

"Y-You!" He giggled, all his fears tugged away. "A-After we did th-hahah that, and that's wh-what you-!" He couldn't stop laughing, finding the abrupt moment hilarious. Muraki couldn't help himself. He held back his own amused chuckle and hid it the best he could. "I-I-" Tsuzuki calmed down. "I can't believe we did that . . ."

"I only hope it isn't our last." Muraki said with a mirthful look. Tsuzuki could only blush and laugh again, content. Muraki was right. Right now, it wasn't the time to worry about his past. He now had the present to enjoy. With Ami and Muraki. And for that, Tsuzuki was OK with.

"Papa! Daddy!" Speaking of the amethyst-eyed angel, Ami skipped out of the dance room and right to them, Hanako following right behind her. "This place is so much fun! Everyone is really nice and Hanako-sensei taught us how to do a few steps from the Russian ballet! And I made a lot of friends, too! And-And-!"

"Amiko-chan, _breathe_," Her dance teacher giggled. "She's been a lovely addition to the class. I hope she can visit for a while class."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Only if Ami-chan really wants to." Said Tsuzuki with a smile.

"I do! I do!" Ami did little bunny hops, a little ball of energy.

"Then she may," Muraki nodded and stood up, shaking hands with Hanako. "I shall send a cheque for her lessons. And I look forward to see the recitals she'll partake in." He said, chuckling when Amiko blushed and lightly smacked his leg.

"P-Papa! I need practice and be good enough to be in one!" She pointed out embarrassedly. Tsuzuki petted her hair with a kind smile.

"And I'm sure you will. Have faith in yourself, Ami-chan." He said. Ami smiled back at him and looped her hand with his, only to round over to Muraki's hand and take his as well.

"Let's go get lunch!" She chimed, bouncing. "I'm so hungry, I can eat a horse!" She said, getting a laugh out of Tsuzuki while an amused look from Muraki. Hanako giggled beside them.

"I shall leave you all to that. Have a nice day." She bowed her head and left to attend to her other classes.

"Well, I guess it is time for lunch." Tsuzuki said.

"Indeed." His host agreed. "I'm sure the nearest restaurant is a few blocks from here. I remember seeing it when we walked here-"

"I remember!" Ami released their hands and ran ahead. "Follow me! Follow me!" She shouted.

"Ami-chan! Slow down!" Tsuzuki called after her.

"She has too much energy for her own good," Muraki chuckled, despite the somewhat tired look on his face. "One of these days, it'll drain out of her and she might just fall from exhaustion."

"That'll be the day." Tsuzuki grinned, he and Muraki walking out of the dance academy of Kyoto. The leaves of the tress were beginning to turn a bright green for spring, hinted with the pink petals of sakuras and the sight of brightly-colored koi fish swimming in their little ponds. Today was a very busy day, as it seemed, for people in the town were walking up and down the streets by the dozens, taken by the old traditions passed on generation to generation.

Tsuzuki looked around, smiling at the site, but suddenly frowning. He couldn't see or hear Ami anywhere.

"Ami-chan?" He called over the crowds, getting only a few head turns and nothing more. "Ami-chan!" He shouted. His breath was beginning to acetate and his worry drive was kicked into overload.

"Tusuzki-san, calm down," Muraki, tactful as he was handsome, placed his hand on the panicking brunette's shoulder. "She's done this before. We can find her, I'm sure of it. We can find her, but we won't be able to unless you calm down." He soothed. The agent of death took in a breath and calmed down, giving a thankful look before the both of them wandered into the crowds, looking around and asking anyone if they had seen the little silver angel.

* * *

The first thing he could register was the numbing pain in his skull. It took him a minute or so to open his eyes, foggy and unclear. The world spinning around him was not helping though he could tell he was kept in place by the futon he was laying in with a two large blankets thrown over him.

'_Wait . . . What?'_

Hisoka sat up, and instantly regretted it. His gag reflex was triggered and he was soon on his knees, holding his stomach and dry heaving as his world spun faster and his eyes turned cross-eyed.

"Whoa!" Someone came running into the room, pulling him up by the shoulders and patting his face with a cool and wet rag. "Take it easy, kid. You shouldn't get up like that after your skull nearly cracked open a few days back." His eyes began to clear and they met a pair of wise yet tricky, amber-gold eyes, a sharp and Kyoto-accented face greeting him with a cool smile.

"M-Mibu-san?" The young death god croaked, surprised to see the brothel owner, holding him up and in the same room as him. He remembered him from their last encounter. Even if he was protecting Muraki at the time where Tsuzuki was kidnapped by the doctor, that didn't mean Hisoka blamed Oriya. On contrary, as a swordsman, he respected him. "Where . . . Am I? What am I doing here?"

Oriya let go of his shoulders and turned behind him, revealing a tray of soup and tea. "First, eat this. You must be starved since you were out this whole time." Hisoka wanted to ask, but he could feel that unpleasant turn for his stomach being empty. Doing as he was told, he ate and drank till nearly all of it was gone. Oriya made him lay back on the futon, only with one blanket on him. "There we go."

"Now can you tell me how I got here, and why I am here?" Asked the emotion feeler.

"Ah, I'm gonna have to rearrange those answers," Admitted the older swordsman. "First, you're here because I found ya on the street a while ago, with a bleeding wound, a slightly cracked skull, and the rain cold enough to give you pneumonia. Not that you have to worry about that, what with you being a . . ." His voice trailed off before he coughed and continued. "Anyway, like I said, I found you on the street, picked you up, and bought you here to my room, where I live in the brothel." He informed.

"How long have I been here?" Asked Hisoka, feeling his head and glad to see that all damage where he got hurt was gone, thanks to his quick healing abilities.

"I'd say a few days, less than a week," Answered Oriya, moving the tray aside.

"And why did you help me? We're . . . Enemies, aren't we?"

The darker-brunette paused, before looking over his shoulder with a quirking smile, long brown hair contrasting from his dark purple kimono.

"Dunno. Are we?" He asked, his ego boosted when Hisoka shrugged with the palest of blushes on his cheeks.

"Y-You were protecting Muraki when he kidnapped Tsuzuki . . . But you were only doing that to save a friend, not on your own conscious. You were pretty much doing the same thing me and the others were doing," He shrugged again and tugged on the hem of his orange turtleneck. "I . . . I actually respect you . . . As a swordsman!" He added quickly, his face turning red when Oriya chuckled. Why was he acting this way?

"Aye. Ditto to you too, kid," The older man nodded, walking over to the closet of the fine room and shuffling a few things around. "You aren't so bad when it comes to handling a sword. That, you seem to be the sharpest out of all your little death god friends." He ignored the look Hisoka tried to burn into the back of his skull and he pulled out a stack of books from the closet. "And these are yours, I bet. Won't be do in until next week." He stood and walked to the exit. "You're free to stay here for a spare day or two, maybe more in case you still feel tired. If you need anything, just holler."

"Mibu-san."

Oriya stopped.

"Hm?"

"Th . . . Thank you for your kindness. . ."

The brunette couldn't stop the grin on his face, but he hid it well, only giving Hisoka a nod.

"Sure thing, kid." With that, he shut the door behind him and walked to attend duties with a little spring in his step.

Inside his room, Hisoka sighed with his cheeks still pink, and he decided to crack open the first book, ready the ending, then move to the second, to find out what happened to the prince. As he read on, he discovered that the prince had lost when he decided to leave his friend and his lover, in fear that he was being a burden to them. The last page ended with the prince injuring himself while crossing a river, hurt and completely alone.

He moved onto the third book, holding it with care as the tale told that the prince was being under the care of a young innkeeper, who had an eerie past that drove Hisoka into reading more.

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen a little girl about this tall with grey hair and purple eyes?"

The shopkeeper he spoke to shook his head and Tsuzuki thanked him with a pained smile, walking back to Muraki with a distraught look on his face. The sun was just about to set, and the orange rays shadowed along Tszuzki's face. Muraki would have said he looked beautiful, had the situation not be dire.

"We haven't found her yet, and it's close to nighttime," His voice sounded wet, and the brunette was ready to burst into tears. "She's only a little girl and-"

"Tsuzuki-san, please don't," One hand was at his own, while another caressed his cheek softly, mismatched eyes, one of sterling silver, the other of moonstone-blue, met his and calmed him down. "I promised we'd find her, and we shall," A kiss was delivered to the corner of his mouth. "Please. Have faith that Amiko-san in well."

"Y-Yeah." Tsuzuki agreed immediately. "Let's keep looking."

They were off again, talking to residents and tourists alike, but none of them had seen the silver-haired girl. The two demon-blooded men walked along a more forest-like path, before Tusuzki stopped and made a face to himself. "Why didn't I think of it before . . ."

"What, Tsuzuki-san?" Asked Muraki, surprised when the apple of his eye pulled out a sacred scroll, a satanic circle tracing around him. Muraki stepped back and watched in awe as fire bursts from the ring, a purple aura floating above.

"I call upon the twelve shikigami, roving from Heaven to Hell, summoning their assistance," Tsuzuki prayed in a grave voice. "I call upon . . . Byakko!" A orb of light shot into the air and a young man tumbled out the light, dressed head to toe in yellow and white, his log white hair tied and reaching his Bengal tiger tail and two matching ears peeking from his bangs.

"What can I do for you, Tsuzuki-sama?" Asked the guardian of the West, golden eyes attentive. "You don't call me on such nights . . . And with those who tried to kill you as well." He sent a warning growl at Muraki.

"Right now, you could say he's . . . a friend." Tsuzuki said, blushing when Muraki smiled at him. "Byakko, we're trying to look for a little girl. Small with light grey hair and purple eyes, with two bejeweled barrettes in her hair. Do you think you can pick up on her spiritual energy?" He scratched the back of his head with a worried look. "It be easy if we had Hisoka with us to look for her with emotions, but I really do need your help, old friend."

Byakko smiled, nodding his head.

"Let me see what I can do." He lifted his nose in the air and took a deep inhale and closed his eyes, ears twitching every-so often when they picked up a noise. After what seemed like forever, Byakko opened his eyes and motioned the two men to followed him. They crossed into the forest and walked for a bit, until they stopped at a clearing, and there was Ami, sitting on her knees and softly murmuring. Byakko took a seat on the ground, swaying his head from side-to-side, his eyes half-mast, entranced.

Tsuzuki and Muraki looked at him, then each other's before looking back at Ami. She sat close to the still lake of the clearing, the bright, white moon reflecting off the surface as she murmured something soft and sweet.

_~Tsuki wa ma maru marui wa kirei, _

_Kirei wa kawaii, _

_Metome itsumete burede mite, _

_Bye, bye, genkire mata ashita, _

_Hoshi wa kira kira kirei wa sameshi, _

_Sameshi wa watashi . . . ? _

_Detode tsurai de hon go, _

_Sayonara, tsuki no haikyo~_

Ami sighed, crawling closer to edge and looking at her reflection.

"I look like daddy and papa," She said to herself, a small smile on her face. "It's what makes me, me. Remembering them, singing daddy's lullaby, and the barrettes that represent our family names." She felt at her hair accessories fondly. "Daddy and Papa are acting silly now, like they're not in love . . . But I know they are. I'm here, and daddy said he and papa made me with love. . . their love . . ."

"Ami-chan?" Tsuzuki could finally speak and he walked over to the little girl. The latter looked up, and smiled brightly at him.

"Daddy!" She said, yelping when Tsuzuki pulled her into his arms. "I-I know I left b-but I got lost in the crowds and-"

"Its alright," Tsuzuki whispered, glad that the silverette was in his arms. "Everything's alright, now. I'm just so glad you're safe, Ami-chan." He kissed her forehead and held her tight. "That lullaby you were singing . . . I taught it to you, didn't I?"

"Of course!" Amiko chirped. "You told me to sing it whenever I felt alone or . . ." She yawned and rubbed one of her eyes, gemstone-eyes misting with sleep. "Sleepy . . ." She sighed, resting her head on Tsuzuki's shoulder. The brunette chuckled and walked over to Muraki and Byakko.

"Thanks for your help." He said, the tiger spirit nodding back at him.

"Just call for me and I'll be there," He looked at Ami and grinned. "Cute kid." Before dissipating in mid-air.

"We should leave as well. It is rather late, hm?" Asked Muraki.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki began to walk with him, before his free hand took Muraki's and squeezed it, relishing in the warmth of it. Muraki stared at their interlocked hands, a fraction of a smile threatening to pop from his lips, before he gave a squeeze back and walked back into Kyoto with Tsuzuki and a tired Ami.

* * *

How long had he been outside? He couldn't tell. He was only sitting on the edge of his home's koi pond, watching one white fish chase after a copper-colored one with a red pattern, the moon's reflection directly on the dark blue surface. His body racked in a shiver, but a thick coat was placed over his shoulder and comforting arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him to a well-muscled chest.

"You've been out here too long," Said a deep and silky voice, warm lips trailing to his pulse point and placing a kiss there. The first man closed his, leaning back to the other's touch, resting his head in the crook of the other man's neck.

"I just wanted some fresh air and before I knew it, my feet took me here," He explained, those warm kisses peppered down his neck. He sighed and leaned closer to the sweet gesture. His eyes opened and looked back to the pound, staring off into the moon's reflection. "And I was sure . . . I was sure I heard her singing the lullaby." He confessed.

"Are you sure?" Asked the other man, pulling back just enough for the other man to turn in his arms. "The very same?"

"Yes," The man's dark eyes turned watery, and they glowed with sureness. "It was her . . . She's still out there, and she's safe . . . Ami is safe."

"Of course she would be," The second man allowed the first to brush away his pale bangs, two eyes in different shades of grey revealed. "She's our daughter, after all."

* * *

_**To be continued!**_

_**I say this chapter wrapped up pretty nicely. *Smiles* Yes, for those of you who got it, the newest pairing to add is HisokaxOriya. This pairing needs more love and it makes TOTAL sense. Watch the last episode of **_**Yami no Matsuei **_**if you don't believe me. Trust me, you WILL see it! And who do you suppose was that guy in the first part? As you can guess, he is the antagonist, BUT WHO IS HE? Eh, I bet half of you already know. I kind of made it THAT obvious. Hm, ah well. And the last two people at the end. I bet you ALL know who they are :D**_

_**Anyway, make sure to review! I'll be very happy if you do and it'll let me know that you want this stuff to keep coming. I'll catch you all when I update this story next time! Till then!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aha! I told you guys I'd be back as soon as I can! (Much more quicker than I thought) And look at that! I am BACK! I feel very pleased! For that and for all of you who reviewed and who joined us in this story, too! Thank you a million! And I do once again say that I'm sorry for the late updates. Writer's block, school work, and the drama life are pretty much my mortal enemies, and I must charge through them in order to deliver all of you the stuff you like to read. So I count this chapter as one of its victories! :D**_

_**Now, in this chapter, it is time for Ami's party, where all the couples of this story will gather, some conflict will be stirred in, and some new characters that I am just dying for all of you to meet! I swear to god, this chapter is making me all excited! And also, there's a lime warning this story (This is going in the M-rated section for this reason!) So do be warned! Heheh, what drove me to say that, I don't know why :3**_

_**By the way, the trilogy series mentioned in this story is not real. It's just something I made it completely. Just telling ya guys right now in case I'm gonna be told, "I can't find that book series." In which I respond, "You cannot find it because it does not exist." Just letting you dude and dudettes know right now.**_

_**Welp! I won't let you guys wait any longer! Now let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: I hold no rights over **Yami no Matsuei**.**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Five: Wicked Passion and Attacks~**_

Early morning trickled in like precious water drops. The light was caught in Muraki's eyes as he stepped outside, smiling when he spotted Tsuzuki and Ami playing in the backyard, his child racing after monarch butterflies with a net while his beloved sat by the oak tree of the yard, the warm glowing lovely illuminating his skin. Muraki would have thought the violet-eyed deity was an illusion, his mind playing tricks with his heart to erase the feelings of loneliness. But there he was, smiling that sweet smile of his and laughing as Ami bought over a butterfly to show him.

Tsuzuki turned his head and smiled softly at the doctor, almost surprising him. The brunette leaned over to Ami and whispered something in her ear, in which she giggled and nodded, dashing over to Muraki.

"I'm gonna go to the town with Saki-san, papa!" She said, giggling before hurrying into the manor. Quirked and amused, Muraki walked over to Tsuzuki and raised a brow.

"Did you tell her to go with Saki?" He asked.

"W-Well," Scarlet ran over tan cheeks and Tsuzuki looked away. "I-I thought we could have some alone time."

The silver-haired man's heart began to thrum inside his ribcage. Over the past few weeks, Tsuzuki had displayed small bold yet adorable moments when they were alone. A few kisses snuck on the lips, cheeks, the neck, and hands (The last two on Muraki's part). Little moments like cooking together, reading together, tucking Ami into bed and reading her a bedtime story in her temporary room. These moments were far too good for either of them to believe. Muraki found himself lucky, having the one he desired the most just an arm's length away, looking at him with affection. Nothing else could be better.

"Is that so?" Muraki asked, sitting next to the guardian and cupping a flaring cheek, the shade darkening and causing a purr to rumble from his chest. "Is there something you do not wish for Amiko-san to see, Tsuzuki-san?" He brushed his lips along a tan ear, blowing sensually into it.

"M-Muraki . . ." Tsuzuki shivered, his body turning hot and his blood stirring everywhere.

"Ask me whatever you wish, Tsuzuki-san, and I shall do it." The sensei promised, sneaking his tongue to lap behind Tsuzuki's ear, groaning when he caught the salty taste of the brunette's soft skin.

Tsuzuki whimpered, his own hands reaching to cup Muraki's face and pull it back. Up close, Muraki looked far too beautiful to be human. With aristocratic features, translucent and unblemished skin, predatory eyes that caught his every movement, he was a gorgeous being to walk among the humans. Someone that Tsuzuki once saw with red in his eyes and hatred in his heart, but now, entirely different. The death god wanted to be held close to the man, feel his large hands on his back, and hear deep and seductive words whispered to him in a low tenor by this pale and soft lips.

"I-I . . ." Finding no other words, Tsuzuki kissed the doctor wantonly, moaning when the doctor reciprocated and wrapped his arms around his waist. Muraki's tongue was everywhere at once. The pink muscle snuck past the guardian's lips and it did everything passionately and heatedly. Skimming along his teeth and gums, diving near his throat, and lapping at Tsuzuki's tongue, the latter cried into his mouth and held on.

Dizzying from Muraki's taste and tongue, Tsuzuki fell onto his back, taking Muraki with him and finding his body pressed closer to the doctor's. He tore his mouth away to cry out when their hips met, a prominent bulge covered by fine dress pants rubbing his own.

Muraki latched his lips onto the aroused brunette's neck, feasting and marking the tan flesh and trailing his hands down Tsuzuki's body. Caught in the lust-filled emotions, his only goal was telling him to pleasure Tsuzuki and show him that only he, Muraki, could make him feel this way.

"Tsuzuki-san . . ." The doctor pulled away and gazed at the lovely creature under him, those purple eyes filled with need. "Tsuzuki-san, shall we . . . Shall we take this further?" He asked, long and elegant fingers circling the button's of Tszuzki's white-collared shirt.

"I . . . Can we . . . Is it right . . ." Tsuzuki wasn't sure himself. He was comfortable with Muraki, but he wasn't sure if moving onto sex would be the right decision. Did they know each other well enough to move onto such intimate things?

"If yes, then I will not take you this day," Muraki tilted a delicate chin and pressed feather-light kisses along the demon's face, closing his eyes. "I will lead you to bed and pleasure you, no penetration for this, and only pleasure you until you are relieved." He swore, his hand now cupping the hot sex inside Tsuzuki's pants and relishing in the brunette's whimper. "Is that alright?"

'_He's being so generous. He wants to help me get off without actual sex,' _Tsuzuki trembled and nodded silently to Muraki, watching silvery eyes soften. _'Why have I been so wrong about him? All this time, his corruption wasn't caused by sadism or just the need to kill. When it comes right to it, Muraki's probably never been this close with a person. He's probably never shared such moments like this with someone who understands him. . . I understand . . .' _Tsuzuki held on as Muraki transported them to the master bedroom, landing on the soft sheets. _'I know what it's like to be lonely . . . To wish there was someone there I could trust . . .'_

His thoughts were pulled out of him when lips descended on his own, distracting him and causing his body to break into fever. Muraki's talented tongue swirled around his own, coaxing him to follow into his mouth and taste the man of magic. Moaning, Tsuzuki hitched his leg at Muraki's back and began to grind his middle, hoping the friction would help his aching erection. Growling, Muraki pushed the guardian further into the mattress, his hands practically ripping away the buttons of Tsuzuki's shirt and tossing what remained to the side. How teasing that motion was. The heat that rubbed at Muraki's throbbing length was tempting the animal in him, the dominant side of him wanting to claim his dark angel from beneath.

A tan and corded chest heaving with a red hue greeted him, his mouth watering at the perked nipples. Muraki moved his hands over the bubs, lightly brushing and pinching them, Tsuzuki crying out and crossing his quivering legs as his groin rise in delicious heat.

"M-Muraki!" He gasped, tossing his head and nearly wailing when the doctor leaned down and lapped at the brown nub, taking it into his mouth and smoothing his tongue possessively over it. Muraki lifted him up by arms' length, Tsuzuki's arms holding onto his back as his own arched downward. Muraki sucked in a breath as held the guardian by his tight and firm ass, their groins pulsing as they pressed together.

"Tsuzuki-san . . ." Lowering his head, he nipped and sucked at Tsuzuki's abs and navel, dipping his tongue into his belly button before kissing his way back to Tsuzuki's mouth, his hands groping and messaging the soft globes covered in denim.

Slipping his hands into soft, blonde hair, the brunette shook they fell to Muraki's back and silently tugged at his work shirt, pleading him to take it off and feel skin against skin. Giving into Tsuzuki's wish, Muraki pulled away from the delectable mouth and undid his shirt, watching as Tsuzuki reached and felt at his pale and well-built chest.

"Like what you see, Tsuzuki-san?" He asked, throwing his head back and groaning deep in his throat as Tsuzuki tentatively lapped at one of his nipples, his shy and smaller hands skimming down his back, his muscles rippling underneath. The both of them were becoming incredibly hard, their groins filled with blood and straining against their pants. Muraki wanted to go further, to take Tsuzuki and ravish him to the point of nirvana. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. Just until Tsuzuki was ready.

Until then, he would rid them both of their arrowed cocks.

Pulling away and tangling his tongue with Tsuzuki's one last time, the doctor reached below and undid their pants, their erections meeting in a light touch yet causing the both of them to cry out at the heat.

"Tsuzuki . . . Asato . . ." Muraki settled with, his love's first name sounding perfect on his lips. "Allow me to give you pleasure. Pleasure that no one else has ever given you."

Tsuzuki's eyes widen when Muraki said his first name, but they widen further and rolled to the back of his head when Muraki wrapped his hand around their cocks, the calloused hand sending an electric jolt up his spine.

"Ha-_hah_!" Crying out when the two of them were rubbed together, a dry orgasm swept the powerful being's mind into lust, his arms thrown over Muraki's shoulders as the doctor continued to rub the hot organs together, tight sacs below their engorged cocks bumping and becoming slick with dribbling pearls of white essence.

Tsuzuki cried in pleasure with tears in his eyes, moving his hips erratically for more. Muraki was right. He had never felt anything like this before. He was never one to get aroused or even go as far as to tease himself when the time came, but with someone else doing it to him, he felt all the wasted years forgiven. The sexy pale man before him was an incredible kisser and fierce lover. Not to mention everything about him. Charismatic, passionate, intelligent, Tsuzuki would go on and on if his mind wasn't already in a state of becoming a pile of goo.

Deep within him, the heat was becoming unbearable, and it needed to be released.

"M-Mura-!" His words were mixed up by his cries of pleasure, his pleas unable to be pronounced. Another solution came to mind, one that would topple the both of them into mindless climax. Craning his neck, he whispered in the voice a wanton minx, "Please, _Kazutaka_ . . ."

The primal demon was awaken, and Tusuzki couldn't escape as he was pushed to the bed and held down as Muraki circled his hips and rubbed their erections up and down, the brunette wailing as he was attacked sensuously, thrusting his hips with the man above him as their slick bodies met and rubbed. Lips met and embraced sloppily as they were pushed to the brink. His whole body flew back in an arch as he exploded with pleasure, another warm and thick substance covered his and Muraki's erections, essence mixing and minds becoming wrapped in the intensity of orgasm.

Hips twitching and thrusting from his high, Tsuzuki fell back into the bed with Muraki, the both of them panting and sweating from their passionate frot.

Dreary, Muraki lifted himself carefully and walked to the bathroom, returning with two pairs of boxers and a wash cloth. Cleaning himself and Tsuzuki and changing the both of them into their new boxers, he pulled back the sheets and bought the panting brown-haired man with him, kissing his most loved one's forehead as sleep was seeping into them.

"Kazu . . . Kazutaka . . . " Tsuzuki whispered again. It sounded so right. So right, yet almost forbidden, to call Muraki by his first name. Muraki felt his heart surge with devotion when his voice was spoken by Tsuzuki, something so simple causing him to fall for the mythical male all over again. He placed more kisses along the death god's cheeks, showing his own form of worship.

"Asato," He whispered back, smoothing away the dark, damp bangs. "Beloved, please rest. I'll be here when you wake," He ran his lips along Tsuzuki's face one last time before he tucked the silky head under his chin and rocked the both of them silently.

'_He did is again. . . He called me . . . Beloved . . .' _Tsuzuki had fallen asleep before he could even blush, falling into the warmth of the doctor's body. Feeling his own eyelids grow heavy, Muraki hugged Tsuzuki tighter and fell into his sleep, following his most precious into sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure in my life," A hand ran through dark hair, the youth before the older gentleman looking very serious. "If I don't do something right now, it'll be only a matter of time before someone gets hurt."

"I'm still not sure," Hair as bright as a sunset was twirled by a finger and matching eyes looked worriedly behind glasses. "This could be a little dangerous."

"Yet you are the one who's created millions of dangerous creations before."

"I'm serious!" The older man snapped. "Sending you to that place could risk a lot of things! You realize that, right?! Not to mention not telling them what's going on-"

"Then we won't tell them," The youth shrugged. "Simple as that."

"Please, hiding a secret from them is like keeping me away from my lab; nearly impossible!"

"Then will just let Ami defend for herself in that world where that psycho can get her. Great plan." The young man said sarcastically. The older man groaned and the younger stepped forward. "Look, I know she didn't disappear by running away or some sort of mishap. It was on _purpose _and someone or _something _is causing it. I think I might know who or what, but I have to get her first before we can move onto that plan." He stepped closer and gave a firm face. "You would do it if it was your own child. Hell, you care for her as if she _was _your child, right?" He asked.

The older man finally let out a heavy sigh, standing from his chair and fixing his glasses.

"I know. And I agree. But like I said, there are risks with traveling to that time."

"I have no trouble guiding myself because of my ability."

"I know that. But you still have to be careful. With Ami-chan already there, she could have caused time ripples. Haven't you noticed a few changes ever since she disappeared?"

"More and more every day. Weather patterns, changes in demotic behavior, even people are starting to get funny. That's why I must get her back here soon."

Bright eyes looked intensively into the darker pair, not missing the slit that cut through the darker twin of the pair.

"Just promise me that you will be careful, Ichirou-kun."

The young man gave a small smirk, "I promise, Watari-san."

* * *

Hisoka's stance was graced and poised, his katana balanced and ready to attack. Burning emerald eyes looked up and stared at Omiya, the lazier man giving a smirk and nodding, bracing his sword.

"Come at me, kid."

At the taunt, Hisoka charged and swung his blade, missing and swinging back his own body when Omiya swung his blade. Clashing did the blades meet, over and over again, a cadence of metal that was only known by swordsman. Every dodge and every strike between the both of them spoke of a secret language. Words of will and cries of battle, the two swordsmen spoke through their swords and met at an understanding.

Their weapons met at a stalemate with sparks flying, the guardian of death and the brothel owner locking eyes with one another. Sparks flew from their eyes this time and Hisoka could have sworn his soul could've been taken by Omiya's eyes.

Breaking away, the honey-brunette drew his sword to the ground, bowing his head for a break.

Omiya smirked as he leaned on his weapon. "Not bad, kid," He commented. "You're all healed up and you can still keep up with me. You haven't changed that much since we last met, huh?" He asked.

"It hasn't been that long," Hisoka shrugged, sheathing the sword and walking over to the creak of the sword master's Japanese garden. It had a few Western qualities mixed into it, so Hisoka wasn't that surprised to see a few flowers grow around with a herd of koi fish swimming in the pond. He took a seat and picked up the bag he left behind, pulling out the second book of his trilogy collection and opening it to where he last book marked it.

The prince and the innkeeper were getting fairly along. Both were cast from their homes because of their noble families. The prince and the innkeeper found comfort in each other and Hisoka nearly passed out when the innkeeper suddenly swept the royal off his feet with a kiss. _'What in the-'_

Omiya walked over and stood behind Hisoka, kneeling over and resting his chin on the angel of death's shoulder. "What ya reading?"

Trying to shrug off the man's head with no avail, Hisoka settled with his up-close audience. "_Transgress__**. **_It's an old fiction series I found at the library." He explained, his face turning pink when the older man tried to sneak a peek. "This is the second book, you won't understand what's happening." He warned.

"Ah," Omiya rested on his knees and shifted his hands to lie on the young boy's chest. Hisoka shifted as he felt those sword-handled hands brush his robe-covered abdomen. Was the older man doing this on purpose or completely oblivious? "Mind if I read this one?" the darker brunette picked up the first book.

"G-Go ahead," Hisoka was appalled that he squeaked the reply, so he hid his face in his other book to mask his shame. The older sword-wielder smiled and moved to sitting next to the boy.

"Thanks, kid." He said, propping the book to the first page and laying on his stomach.

The minutes passed and Hisoka tried his best to focus on his book. Trying being the key word. The occasional dandelion feather would sneak into his book, causing him to flick it from his page and turn to see it fly its way into his savior's hair, making him look. Look being the wrong word. _Stare _was more appropriate.

Oriya laid on his stomach, folds and puddles of his magenta-red robe spread as he laid with one arm popped up to hold his head, chin pointed down as he read the book. His long and dark, brown hair spilled like a river on his back and his amber-brown eyes read at every word, playing every scene in his head.

Like a statue, he was still yet life-like, his breath quiet and simple movements soft. Hisoka could feel a rising heat in his cheeks whenever the man before him swiped his tongue across his lips or lick his fingers to turn a page.

'_Why am I watching him this way? Why have I been doing something like this for the past few weeks?' _He wanted to ask himself, even finding himself engaged when Omiya spoke to him in his deep and alluring voice. One word spoken with that baritone of his and Hisoka nearly fell over himself.

'_I'm not . . . I'm not in love with him or anything . . .' _His breath was caught in his throat when those burnt-gold eyes were closer, trapping him. _' . . . Right?'_

"Oi, you alright, kid?" Asked Oriya, placing his hands the youngster's shoulders and shook him lightly, tilting his face. Hisoka had been quiet for a while. Too quiet, as if he weren't breathing.

'_The kid isn't breathing!' _He quickly realized, noticing that the swell of air to pass into the kid's chest did not rise. Thinking quickly, he flung Hisoka to the ground and pressed and lightly beat Hisoka's chest. With that tactic found useless, he pulled the teen's jaw to open his mouth and smother his lips over Hisoka's breathing air into him two times. Fast and long, Oriya performed CPR one last time before Hisoka coughed and sat up, breathing heavily. "Kid?" He asked with concern, helping Hisoka rest on his lap.

"M-Mibu-san," Hisoka coughed and covered his mouth. "I'm sorry . . . I-I had no idea what came over me." He apologized, cheeks flushed from lack of air and from the moment his lips were pressed to the elder's. Even if it was to revive him, Hisoka almost swooned when he woke up.

"Hey, just glad you're alright, kid." Oriya smiled before pulling him to sit proper in his lap. "But seriously, what just happened? How did that happen?"

Hisoka turned his head and shrugged, hiding his red face.

"Due to the heat, maybe? Heat-flash?" He suggested, hoping the old-fashioned male would believe it. His head was turned and his lips were kissed a second later. He had no time to recover as Oriya pulled and away gave what could be a mix of smirk and a kind look.

"Whatever you say, kid." He chuckled, stirring a blush from Kurosaki once more.

Something twittered noisily in the air and made a ticking noise. Hisoka looked up and caught whatever handed in his hands just in time. Brown and feathered, he recognized the tiny owl any day.

"003," Hisoka realized, watching at the little gadget of an owlet tweet and drop something into Hisoka's hands before flying back to the sky with a twitter. Hisoka looked at the item, a scroll, and unraveled it, looking at the words written finely.

"What's it say?" Asked the brothel owner.

"I'm needed back at Meifu for a special event taking place tonight," Hisoka looked at the letter in puzzlement. "We never hold important events in Meifu. I wonder what's going on."

"Huh," The brown-haired swordsman rubbed his chin before a light smile appeared on his face. "Well, do ya need a date?" He joked, watching Hisoka's face color red.

"Y-You have to be kidding!" The light-haired being shook his head. "Human's can't be allowed in Meifu unless they are dead! It would be impossible-"

"But Muraki was able to go there." Omiya pointed out.

"W-Well he's not normal!"

The taller man grinned as he loomed over Hisoka. "I'm not so normal myself. C'mon, please? I promise, I won't cause any trouble. Hell, you can wipe away my memory of the occasion afterward, if ya want. Just, c'mon," He lowered his head and looked into trembling green eyes. "I want to go with you." He whispered.

Hisoka gulped, his Adam's apple bopping.

"W-Why?" He asked breathily, shaking as a large hand combed through his hair.

"I want to spend more time with you, Hisoka," Omiya admitted, looking deeper into this intoxicating eyes. A deep fire pulsed through his veins as he gazed at an angelica face, wondering what those soft, pink lips would taste like on the tip of his tongue. "I know you don't like getting close to others. I know it's something hard for you. But . . . I want you to trust me and let me in," He leaned closer, one arm wrapped around Hisoka's slender waist. "I want to be someone you can trust. Someone that will listen to you. Please, open your heart to me, and trust me with what you've kept locked up all this time." He said.

His words were deep and honest. Hisoka felt something inside him. Something that was telling him to believe Oriya. But a red moon fell into his vision, that hideous night of his death. Only Tsuzuki was ever allowed into the closes reassesses of the young man of the dead's heart. Close, but close enough to know him so well.

"I'm not sure," Hisoka pulled his head, yet failed to free himself from Oriya's hold. "Why would you act this way? Why?" His eyes became bleary tears, one dripping near the corner of his eye. "I'm no one to you-" A breathtaking kiss left him numb in the large man's arm's, his throat holding back a moan when a large tongue swept into his mouth and lap at his shy tongue.

His knees quaked under him, and his blood began to run South when a large and calloused hand squeezed his backside. Shakily, his hands reached and pulled at long brown hair, keeping him into the kiss as he kissed back with enthusiasm, stunning Oriya for a second. The older man shut his eyes and dove into Hisoka's mouth one last time before he pulled away, nipping at a bottom lip.

"You are someone to me." Replied the swordsman truthfully. Hisoka believed him, his heart filling with an unbearable warmth.

" . . . W-We should leave at eight, then."

* * *

Within a ripple of air, three figures landed on soft grass as the area surrounded them with towering trees and crisp air.

"It's not like Chief and everyone else to suddenly call out," Tsuzuki double checked Ami's cinnamon-brown coat, making sure the furry collar kept her neck warm. "I wonder why-"

"Welcome!" Lights nearly blinded the trio and the area before them was taken by the wind. Orbs of light floated around the sakura trees and musical instruments floated in mid-air, playing upbeat music that would make one's feet dance for hours. Employees and those who lived in the realm of Meifu appeared and looked to be having a good time as they danced to the music. Hakushaku floated over to them with a his shattered-glassed mask and red cloak, bowing to them. "Welcome to the celebration, all for Ami-hime."

"Really?" Purple eyes sparkled as Ami hopped on her feet. "It's all for me, Haku-san?" She squealed.

"But of course! I did say that every princess needs one. Now!" He bowed to Amiko and offered his hand. "May I have the honor of dancing with the fair princess this evening?" He asked. Giggling, the silverette too his hand and laughed as she was lifted into his invisible arms and bought into the crowd of people, dancing with those of the world of the dead.

"Amiko-chan looks like she's having a good time!" Tsuzuki and Muraki turned to see Watari and Tatsumi walk over to them, both dressed casually for the evening. "Good to see you, Tsuzuki. Muraki-sensei, you as well." Said the scientist, a green coat on him with a drink in hand.

"You, too, guys," Tsuzuki smiled, the doctor giving a silent greeting back and the longest-standing member of the otherworldly precinct of Japan. "Man, did you guys know about this? It's amazing!"

"It certainly is something spectacular," Tatsumi noted, eyeing the area. "I just hope it isn't too costly . . ."

"Oh, you're such a stick in the mud, Tatsumi!" His boyfriend lightly smacked his shoulder, playfully smiling at a glare sent his way. "You need to relax! It's Ami-chan's welcome party, for crying out loud." The orange-blonde turned to the other couple. "By the way, how have you to been doing? Enjoy being together?"

"W-Watari!" Tsuzuki blushed and pouted at Watari's teasing grin.

"Very well, Watari-san," Muraki said, wrapping his arm around his guest's waist and holding him to his hip, causing the brunette to turn a darker shade of red. "But sharing what Tsuzuki-san and I do at our own expense is quite private. So please, do not pry."

"Oh . . . _Oh_!" Watari nodded, an understanding look on his face. "I see. Sorry for being rude," He suddenly grin. "Whatever you two do in bed isn't my business at all!" He laughed, slapping his knee.

"_Watari_-!"

"Watari, didn't you want to go speak with Chief about your newest creation?" Tatsumi interrupted, placing a hand on the laughing man's shoulder.

"Right!" The orengette nodded and waved to Tsuzuki and Muraki. "See you guys later! Remember, this is a party so don't go doing anything indecent!" He laughed one last time before being led away by Tatsumi. Tsuzuki threw a grateful look to his old partner, who mouthed 'You're doing overtime for this favor' right back, almost causing the chestnut-locked man to sulk.

"Well, Watari-san is certainly right," Muraki tilted his beloved's chin to his direction and smiled. It was a real smile that Tsuzuki loved and made him see that Muraki wasn't playing any tricks. "This is a party. And what I would like to do is dance with my beloved." He dropped a kiss to a red cheek. "Shall we?" He asked, offering his hand with a graceful bow.

"I-I'd like that . . ." Tsuzuki admitted, taking the doctor's hand with pink cheeks. He hoped Muraki didn't noticed how sweaty his hand gotten as he was led to the crowds of people, arms holding his waist close to the well-built half-human, his hands automatically slipping into the silver-blonde's hair.

Their steps matched in synch as the music hymned with harps and violins, a small flute plucking with the night.

"You-You're really good at dancing." Tsuzuki said, his mind going dizzy as Muraki's thumbs drew circles above his hips. Was there nothing Muraki was good at?

Muraki smiled, turning Tsuzuki in place before dipping him romantically, gazing deeply into blooming eyes of lavender, linking his dry lips as shadows danced and heightened Tsuzuki's feature's. He was a true guardian of the night.

"You as well, Asato," He whispered, feeling Tsuzuki shiver in his arms. He lifted the brunette and cupped his cheek, fingertips feeling the soft skin there. "Asato . . ." He whispered again, lowering his head. Muraki followed him, warm breath near his quivering lips.

"K-Kazutaka . . ."

Something buzzed in Tsuzuki's eyes. It rang and stung like a hornet's wings, a sharp tch of it making him wince.

"Asato-" Muraki cringed, suddenly hearing the noise himself. It was the sound of a million bells, clacking and causing a chorus of high-pitched wails. _'What in the world-'_

"AHHHH!" They heard the ear-piercing scream and the earth beneath them shook. Party-goers ducked to the ground as the world began to tremor and pause every second. "PAPA! DADDY!"

Tsuzuki and Muraki looked up, catching sight Ami caught in the old of a large skeletal hand.

"AMI-CHAN!" Screamed Tsuzuki, racing off of the grounds of the sakuras clearing as Ami was taken away from the scene. Muraki tailed behind him, leaving the shocked and scared party guests behind and flowing the towering creature until they made it to an open bath, both men gasping at the large skeleton creature before them, bells sewn into blood-red eyes and old and dusty bones creaking and moaning with every movement.

"A-A Gashadokuro?!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, his eyes flickering to the demon's hand. "Ami-chan!"

"D-Daddy!" The little girl cried out, struggling to break free from the monster's hold. "Papa! Help me, please! I-It's gonna eat me!"

The Gashadokuro growled at the two men below it before it plopped it's head from its shoulders and threw it at the men, jaws snapping and ready to bite their heads off. Both men dodged out of the way and Tsuzuki reached into his pocket and whipped out a fuda, casting it upon the creature. It's legs were sealed to the ground, yet that didn't stop the beast from catching its head and rolling it again, striking Tsuzuki in the shoulder.

"Asato!" Muraki shouted, racing to the fallen man as he held his arm, bleeding from the sharp jab he had gotten.

"I-I'm fine . . ." The death god held his bleeding gash, shaking his head yet smiling at how concern Muraki was.

"Papa! Daddy! Look out!"

Both men looked up, the Gashadokuro's head ramming right to them. There was no place to move or run. They were sitting ducks.

"I call upon the seven shikigami, from the perches of Heaven to the gates of Hell, summoning them to enforce my justice!" A voice called out, someone leaping into the air and a red light gleaming in the sky. "I call upon the Dragon of Droughts . . . Vritra!"

A fire roared and surrounded the trees, something slithering from the purple-red flames and wrapping its long body around the rolling skull. It was a dragon with magenta scales and a mane of gold and amber-orange eyes. It's long tail whipped around the Gashadokuro's legs and sent it tumbling down, roaring and spewing a blue fire upon the demon. The cannibal of a skeleton cried out and blew away into ashes, Ami falling from it's grasp. The little girl shrieked and cried as she fell.

The figure sprinted fast, before Tsuzuki or Muraki could even blink, and it jumped into the air and caught the little girl before she hit the ground. The two landed on the ground, the person looking up to the dragon.

"Thank you, Vritra." Said the person, a smooth voice laced with a deep tone. The lizard of fire turned into an ball of red light, floating to the person and changing into a tall and muscular man with red-magenta hair mixed with golden highlights and topaz-orange eyes, dressed in samurai's armor and robes with a large sword at his hip. He bowed to the person.

"It was no trouble, Ichirou-sama." He said, turning into a red light again before disappearing.

Ami opened her eyes, staring back at two eyes that resembled silver-dollars, violet flecks speckling the falcon-like eyes.

"You OK, Ami?"

The little girl sniffled before she cried out and wrapped her arms around the young man's neck.

"Aniki!" She sobbed, crying into the young man's neck and staining his coat. The light-eyed man bough her close, closing his eyes.

"Yeah," He sighed, petting her shaking back. "I missed you, too, Imouto."

"Ami-chan!" The boy looked up, cursing under his breath as Tsuzuki and Muraki came over. Stopping feet away from them.

"Y-You saved Ami-chan," The brunette gulped, stunned and amazed by the sheer power of summoning a shikigami at such a young-looking age. The boy looked no older than seventeen. "Why? I mean, I could thank you a million times for saving her but-"

"Who are you?" Muraki interrupted, looking at the young man warily. Young as he was, Muraki couldn't trust how serpentine the young man's face looked, dark brown hair cascading to his shoulders, a few of the tendrils pulled back into a small ponytail, black shades resting on his forehead. He dressed in dark clothing, a deep red coat with a black T-shirt, dark-wash jeans, and black shoes held by Velcro. Muraki noticed that small mirror hanging around his neck, decorated with small gems and looking fragile.

The young man sighed, bowing his chin and displaying the shiny and blue-green magatama pierced into the helix of his left ear.

"I am a part of GOD, the Guardians Of Darkness. We have watched over the living for millions of years and we have been in league with the six sector of Meifu recently. I am one of its head agents and I was assigned to come and retrieve my little sister, Amiko R, Muraki. Also," He met their surprised gazes boldly. "My name is Ichirou L. Muraki. I am your eldest son."

* * *

**_To be continued!_**

**_Yep! All you people heard that! Ichirou is Tsuzuki and Muraki's son! But how, you may ask? And why did Ami never mention him before? Well, all of you are gonna have to find that out in the next chapter, huh? And to do so, I ask for you to review! I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to ask whatever question you like and I'll be willing to answer them! Well, I'll see you guys next time! Again, please review and I'll get to all of you as soon as I can!_**

**_This is me saying, Peace!_**


End file.
